


The Devil Went Down To Ohio

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Younger Brother Finn, Dubious Consent, Evil Blaine, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Minor Violence, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck senses there is something off about Blaine Anderson. Ever since the former Warbler transferred to McKinley all the students have been following him around like mindless zombies including his almost boyfriend, Kurt. With the help of Finn, his Uncle Bobby Singer, The Winchesters, and an Fallen Angel, Puck will try to save his friends and the man he loves.</p><p>If you like Blaine, Klaine or Rachel this story doesn't portray them or the relationship in a nice way. Please turn back now before it's too late....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to ravingliberal who not only created the art for this story but also edited it for me. I am very grateful for the help you provided me on this. 
> 
> This takes place in Glee's second season and the fifth season of Supernatural. I fudged the time lines into a semi-canon timeline with a few changes.

[Artwork and Fanmix by the very talented raving_liberal](http://raving-liberal.livejournal.com/1011338.html)

[ ](http://s962.photobucket.com/user/princessmir11/media/s6bcyso.gif.html)

  
[ ](http://s962.photobucket.com/user/princessmir11/media/CWxGI2X.png.html)

Looking back, Noah Puckerman shouldn’t have left Lima, Ohio, in order to help his Uncle Bobby Singer stop another apocalypse. Not that he could blame things entirely on leaving. The truth was things didn’t start getting strange at school until five months after he had come back home from hunting Lucifer down with his uncle and his posse (also know as his stint at a juvenile detention center if anyone asked). It seemed that Kurt becoming friends with the Warblers and leaving McKinley was a catalyst for the difference he saw in the underclassmen and his fellow classmates. Within months of a new student’s arrival, most of the students started to act almost robotic like, including his friends. Finn was the only one who wasn’t acting weird (that Puck knew of). Yet, even Finn seemed not to acknowledge that anything was different.

The transformation from students who were jock, nerds, geeks, skanks, and in the goth crowd to soulless zombies all started with a place called Dalton Academy. It was a place that Puck wished that Artie had never told Kurt about. Wheels should have put up with Kurt’s sequins instead of telling him to spy on the Warblers. Before this whole mess began and Mr. Schuester decided to recycle his stupid lesson that pitted the boys against the girls once again, Puck had almost gotten Kurt Hummel to agree to be his boyfriend.

Like every summer since  his father had left them and his mother barely began acknowledged his or his sister’s existence, Puck and Delilah spent their summer vacation in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, with their Uncle Bobby. He was Tamara’s older half-brother, and she barely talked to him except when she needed to dump her son and daughter on someone, not that Bobby minded. This year was no different.

Before being shipped off to Bobby’s house, the two boys had plenty of flirtatious moments that left Kurt with a cute blush on his cheeks. Unfortunately, every time Puck asked Kurt to go out with him, the answer was, “I’ll think about it.” Sure, he knew that Kurt had his reasons for being cautious about dating someone like him. Puck definitely had his faults, what with being an unrepentant bully before joining Glee and becoming a father at the age of sixteen, but that didn't mean he wasn't serious about Kurt.

There was also the issue of his “pool business,” which he wasn’t too proud of.  Sleeping with cougars wasn’t the best choice of careers, but with a drunk as a mother and a sister to support, he had no other choice. Thankfully, after getting a job at Burt Hummel’s garage, he was able to stop prostituting himself for money just so he and his sister could eat for the week. Before getting the position as a part-time mechanic, his Uncle Bobby had tried to give him what little cash he had in his pockets, but Noah refused to take Bobby’s money. His scrap yard business wasn’t that lucrative, especially when he spent most of his time being Yoda to a bunch of hunters. Bobby needed to keep what little money he had, so Puck refused his uncle’s offer even though Puck knew that he really needed the cash.

That wasn’t the only thing that he had turned down from his uncle. Bobby had also offered to take Puck and his sister in, but child protective services seemed to think his mother was competent enough to raise two children, no matter how drunk she got.

Besides, the life of being a hunter’s kid, wasn’t an easy one, and he didn’t want that kind of life for Delilah. He always enjoyed having Puck and Delilah stay with him during the summer, but it wasn't easy entertaining a couple of kids while keeping the whole “hunting” business a secret. He tried his best to keep Puck away from that kind of life. Bobby didn't want him to know about the things that went bump in the night. Although his nephew and niece had less than ideal childhoods, Bobby wanted them to stay as ignorant as possible when it came to all things supernatural. That, of course, didn't last for long; when Puck was fourteen years old, he had his whole world turned upside down. Delilah, on the other hand, was still unaware of the monsters—the ones who weren’t human—that plagued their world.

Puck had been reading in the living room when the King of the Crossroads himself appeared out of nowhere. For some reason, Crowley's visits had become a regular thing, especially when he realized that Dean and Sam didn't like it. It wasn't until Bobby kissed him and Crowley gave him back the use of his legs that the two men started dating, but that was neither here nor there. The fact was that the demon had appeared in his living room when Bobby had expressly forbidden him to.

Never one to follow directions, Crowley decided to visit him anyway. Unaware that he had transported into the same room as a non-believer, the King of Hell went to go find Bobby, leaving a very baffled Puck behind. Puck stood there in shock for a moment before shouting, “What the…”

Startled by Puck’s voice, Bobby stopped his task of making lunch for himself, Puck, and Delilah. Annoyed, Bobby turned around only to see that Crowley had decided to pay him a little visit. Usually, Bobby didn’t mind having his lover around but he wished Crowley would have waited to see him after the summer had ended, when Puck and Delilah had gone back to Ohio.

 “Is there a reason why you’re here?”  Bobby asked angrily.

 “No, I just popped in to see you, love. I didn’t realize that you had company,” Crowley answered with a grin.

 “Liar. I told you not to come here during the summer. Now I’m going to have to tell my nephew the truth,” Bobby said.

 “You could always make something up.”

“No, I can’t. He deserves the truth.” Bobby said. “Idjit!!!”

Once the stove was turned off and the eggs dished out on plates, Bobby went into the living room to see how Puck was doing. Face white with shock, Puck sat there looking like he had seen a ghost.

“Balls,” the older man said as waited until Puck was ready to talk. When Puck’s skin started to turn back to its golden color, Bobby began to ease into telling his nephew the truth. Monsters, demons, and angels were real, and it was a hunter’s job to gank the ones who hurt people.

At first, Puck didn’t believe his uncle. He just thought that Bobby was insane until Crowley show the teen what capable of doing by snapping his fingers and making Bobby pirouette across the floor. This little show of Crowley’s powers, of course, barely scratched the surface of what the demon could do. Since that day, Puck not only had been begun spending his summers hunting with Bobby while Crowley babysat Delilah. Sometimes when Sam and Dean Winchester were in Ohio for a job, he would skip school in order to help them.

Puck would ask Bobby to bring them along with him, and then perhaps they could return the favor. He was desperate for help, especially when it came to the people he believed were in danger because of Blaine. He just hope that Bobby agree to come to Ohio, because whatever Blaine was, Puck believed that his uncle would know how to dispose of him. Once Blaine was gone, Puck knew that the students of McKinley would be back to their normal selves. This meant he would have a very fashionable Kurt back in his arms when it was all over.

After closing his pool business permanently, Puck had turned over a new leaf. Once he had expressed an interest in Kurt, he started going to his classes and getting his grades up just to prove to Kurt that he was more than a “Lima Loser.” He started to become a better student – not for only Kurt’s sake, but his as well.

There was also the fact that he wanted to graduate so that he could get the hell out of Dodge and move to New York with Kurt. He had to get his shit together if wanted to get into the Manhattan School of Music. He had been doing a pretty good job of putting his life together when he got an important call from Bobby involving the apocalypse and Lucifer. Puck, of course, had gone to do his part in saving the world along with his uncle, the Winchesters, Ellen, Jo, and an angel named Castiel.

They had lost some good people along the way, but they had won the war. Now Puck felt like he had lost another battle in the process. Even though they hadn’t been boyfriends before he left for South Dakota, he knew that Kurt liked him. Now it was like a pod person had replaced Kurt. He had become a person that Puck hardly recognized.

After several months of living at Dalton and hanging around the Warblers, everything about Kurt seemed to be different. Gone was the confident boy who spoke his mind; suddenly he wanted to be invisible. The worst part of Pod Kurt replacing the one that Puck loved was that had he hadn’t acknowledged Puck after transferring to Dalton. At first he thought that Kurt was getting reacclimated to life at Hogwarts. Now it seemed like Kurt didn’t even know who he was.

This struck Puck as odd, since Kurt had told Puck that he needed to talk to him before Artie had sent him off to spy. Now, after living at the preparatory school for a while, Kurt had not only forgotten all about their conversation, but he had stopped wearing his designer clothes as well.

Puck still wasn’t too happy with the consequences of Artie’s actions. Once Kurt had sequestered himself at Dalton, Puck rarely got to see him. When Kurt did come to visit his family during the weekend, Puck saw no signs of the fabulous fashionista he had fallen in love with. Even when Kurt had come back (thanks to Santana) to McKinley, things didn’t magically go back  to the way they were.

Day by day, Kurt Hummel continued to lose the spark that had made him unique. He had lost his flare. Now like the rest of the student body of McKinley, he was acting almost robotic. Over the course of a few months, the boy Puck had been in love with had changed. He was now in love with Katy Perry, instead of obsessing over Lady Gaga. When he didn't get her new album as soon as it was released on iTunes, Puck knew something was wrong. It was like someone or something was not only controlling Kurt, but everyone else in their school.

The answer came to McKinley one day in the form of a so-called dapper boy wearing clothing that was a cross between geriatric and color blind. Even Puck, whom Kurt referred to being fashioned impaired because of his love of all things flannel, knew that people should wear socks with their shoes. When Blaine Anderson came strolling into their high school after spending most of his high school career at a preparatory school, it struck Puck as odd. When almost everyone at McKinley instantly fell in love with Blaine and his annoyingly quirky ways, Puck started to think that the circumstances around the boy's arrival seemed a bit fishy. Especially since the whole entire student body became “Stepford Wives” after Blaine’s appearance. That boy definitely had something up his sleeves, and it involved Kurt.

There was no other explanation to why a kid who had been going to boarding school for years, would decide to transfer to public school on a whim. Dalton, after all, not only had a better education than McKinley, but was ranked number one in the state of Ohio. Why the hell would anyone in their right mind go from an Ivy League education to the Walmart of high schools? The only answer was that Blaine was either insane or there was more to him than meets the eye. Since the day that the Warbler from Dalton entered Puck’s life, things seemed to go from bad to worst.

Thankfully, he wasn’t the only student who wasn’t fawning over Blaine. After a couple of months of  seeing his classmates acting like walkers from _The Walking Dead_ , Puck had caught on to the fact that Finn wasn’t acting like most of the other students.  He also noticed that Finn tried to blend in with the others.  It was obvious Finn wasn’t ready to out himself to Puck yet.  So while he waited for the perfect time to talk to Finn, Puck tried to observe Blaine without him noticing.

It only took Puck a couple of seconds to realize that the Warbler dude wasn’t exactly a normal human being. The first sign that there was more to Blaine Anderson than meets the eye started with a solo. Normally Rachel Berry, who was a fame mongering diva in pursuit of stardom, would resort to just about anything in order to steal a solo from the more deserving and long suffering members of New Directions. It had been a running joke with their group of how ruthless she could be just so she could be in the spotlight.

Yet, as soon as Blaine joined the Glee Club (without the need of an audition, mind you), Rachel—along with the other members of New Directions—had done a complete one-eighty. Suddenly, Mr. Schuester was giving the former Warbler the lead in every song without any complaint from Rachel. Even tunes that were far Blaine's beyond his range or rock songs usually went to Puck and Finn went to the “dapper” boy with the semi-decent voice.

Puck wasn't one to complain about not receiving his fair share of songs, but when people like Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and hell, even Santana just swayed in the background without any arguments, he began to realize that there something very wrong going on at McKinley. Something was rotten in Denmark and his name was Blaine Anderson. It was a huge relief to Puck when Finn, who was the only one who knew about Puck’s extra curricular activity of being a hunter, approached him after practice one day.

Tired of another day seeing Mr. Schuester and even Tina fawning over Blaine, Puck had decided that enough was enough. There was something up with the new kid, and Puck needed to know that there was someone on his side.  Taking the chance that Finn hadn't been infected by whatever plague Blaine had unleashed on McKinley, Puck locked the door to the choir room so that they could talk without any interruptions.

“Please don’t eat my brains. They don’t taste good,” Finn shouted, as he tried to fight Puck’s grip on his backpack.

“I’m not a zombie, man.”

“Prove it.”

“I don’t have time for this, Finn.  What do you know about Blaine Anderson?”  Puck asked.

“Nothing,” Finn lied.

“This is important, dude.”

“How do I know you’re not one of them?”

“Beside the fact that my lips aren’t surgically attached to Blaine’s ass, you mean?”  Puck asked sarcastically.

“Jerk,” Finn said.  “I’m glad you haven’t joined Blaine’s little harem. It seems like the entire school is under his spell.”

“Why is everyone so obsessed about this Blaine guy?

“I don’t have a clue, but there is something weird about him,” Finn answered.

“I agree. Everything seems to get handed to Blaine without him having to work hard for it.  I mean, since when did Rachel and Kurt give away solos without a fight?

“Never, dude. I've noticed the same thing. You remember when I told you that I was about to get Kurt to go on a date with me?”

“Yeah, he's been talking about saying ‘yes’ to you for weeks,” Finn admitted.

“Well, after Kurt transferred to Dalton he wouldn’t look at me twice.”

 “I’ve noticed, lately he can't seem to tear his eyes away from Blaine,” Finn complained.  He liked the idea of his brother dating his best friend; now every hope Finn had of Puck becoming his brother-in-law were dashed by a boy with an alarming addiction to bow-ties.

 “Kurt's not the only one, dude. Everyone seems to have fallen under this kid's spell. I mean, usually new kids get red slushies thrown at them or get tossed into the dumpster. Blaine has been here for a while, and he hasn’t even had to change his clothes once,” he said.

 “The only time Kurt talks to me at home is when he tells me how great this guy is. We use to stay up all night over hot milk and chat… I miss that! Do you think he is a demon or something?”

“I don’t think so, man,” Puck interrupted, knowing what Finn was about to say. “I need to talk to my Uncle Bobby about this; in the meantime, you should keep an eye on him.”

“Okay, I will follow him around a little.”

“I knew that I could count on you,” Puck said.

“Well, this is sort of my fault.  I thought this thing between Kurt and Blaine was just a little crush.  I knew that as soon as you came home, Kurt would forget all about Blaine, but he didn’t.  Instead, everyone at McKinley are acting like the Living Dead.”

“Finn, you can’t blame yourself for this.  There was nothing you could have done to stop Blaine.”

“Thanks, dude.”

“No, problem.  Look I have to go and make that call.”

“You do that. I’ll go stalk Blaine.”

Once Finn was gone, Puck went out to his truck so that he could call his uncle. After looking around to see if anyone was watching him, Puck took out his cell phone and dialed his uncle’s private number (the one most hunters didn’t know about). After a couple of rings, a voice with a British accent answered.

“Hello.”

“Does my uncle know you're answering his phone, Crowley?”

“Of course he does, love. He’s right here, but I am afraid he’s a little busy at the moment,” the demon said before letting out a moan.

Embarrassed that he had caught Bobby getting down and dirty with his boyfriend of two months, Puck quickly muttered, “Tell him to call me back,” before hanging up. After shoving his phone back in his pocket, he got out of his truck and went back into the school. Once inside, he made his way to gym class.

As students hurried to get to their classes on time, Puck caught sight of Kurt. Seeing an opportunity to talk to Kurt without Blaine around, Puck decided to approach him. Knowing he didn’t have that much time before class started, Puck smiled at Kurt and asked, “How are you doing, Kurt?”

“I’m fine, Patches. Thank you for asking. Now if you would excuse me, I think I see Blaine.”

“It’s _Puck_ ,” Puck muttered, watching as Kurt walked away from him.

Deciding to actually attend math class, Puck sat in the back of the classroom. Taking out a pencil from his backpack, Puck began to tap in against his desk.  As he waited for Finn to arrive, Puck realized that he would do just about anything to have the real Kurt back. After a couple of minutes of imaging all the ways he could torture Blaine, Finn slumped down in the desk next to Puck. From the look on Finn’s face, Puck could tell that Finn was tired of stalking Blaine everywhere he went. Thankfully, Blaine wasn’t in Puck and Finn’s math class.

At least that meant they would have at least a forty-five minutes of peace and quiet.  Unfortunately, Puck and Finn’s bubble was burst by Rachel and Kurt’s arrival.  After sitting down in front of them, Rachel and Kurt began to prattle on about how great Blaine was. In fact, it got so bad that Finn leaned over to Puck and asked if he should break up with Rachel for the sake of his own sanity.

Puck knew this wouldn’t be an easy task for Finn.  There was a time that Finn loved Rachel, but Puck could see that Finn was beginning to lose interest in her.  Little by little, Finn was beginning to pull away from her, and Puck knew that this whole Pod Rachel thing was just an excuse for Finn to escape her clutches.

“Dude, I’m not going to tell you want to do.  That’s your decision to make, not mine,” Puck answered.

“I’m going to dump her after class,” Finn said with conviction.

“Good luck, you’re going to need it.”


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s962.photobucket.com/user/princessmir11/media/pEIvAB4.png.html)

After class, Puck took off to go to the cafeteria while Finn went to talk to Rachel. She was in Pod Rachel mode when Finn told her that he was breaking up with her. He had expected her to scream at him, but she didn’t. Instead, Rachel remained quiet for a moment before storming off. Finn knew that she would try to win him back, but there was no way in hell that Finn was ever going to be Rachel’s boyfriend again. He just didn’t feel like continuously dealing with her huge ego. Once they were over, he found that he really didn’t miss her little temper tantrums or selfishly putting herself before others. The only good thing that came of this whole Blaine disaster was that he was finally Rachel-free and happier than he had been in months.

The problem was that he still had Kurt to contend with. As much as he loved his brother, Finn needed a break from the constant bombardment of all things Blaine. Thankfully, he was able to get some relief during lunch time. Deciding to avoid the table where his entire group of friends sat and congregated around Blaine, Finn looked around for Puck. Spotting him in the lunch line, Finn wondered if Puck had heard back from his uncle. He hadn’t gotten around to asking Puck about it during math class. Finn could only hope that Bobby had decided to come to Ohio. They couldn’t waste any more time; they needed to do something about Blaine before more people got hurt. Lately, Finn had been noticing how drained his friends looked after spending too much time with him.

There was definitely something odd going on in Lima, Ohio and hopefully Puck would be able to fix things. Finn just wanted things to be the way they use to be, except he refused to be the boyfriend of the self-obsessed Rachel Berry anymore. He wouldn’t miss the constant ego-stroking that Rachel demanded of him. Sure, she had a beautiful voice, but she didn’t have to hurt people or step on her friends’ toes in order to pursue her career in New York.

It was time Rachel realized that she wasn’t only the person on the planet who could sing. Once she moved to the city of dreams, perhaps Rachel would learn the truth: she wasn’t as special as she thought she was. For now, however, everything to do with Rachel Berry would have to go on the back-burner. Finn had more important things to do, like save his brother from the potential evil that was Blaine “Grandpa Pants” Anderson. He just hoped that Puck was able to get through to his Uncle Bobby. If not, Finn was determined that he and his best friend should take care of their problem on their own.

Thankfully, while Puck was in the locker room, his cell phone began to vibrate, possibly saving the life of Finn Hudson. There were rules that one followed as a hunter; the most important one was that an inexperienced hunter shouldn’t go into a job alone. Although, Puck had more knowledge than Finn when it came to killing monsters, he still relied on Bobby or the Winchesters for help. Without their knowledge or expertise, he would have been dead a long time ago.

Finn, however, had no experience with things that lurked in the night, and while he was Puck’s first choice to back him up in a fight, Finn would be a liability when it came to hunting — at least until he was trained, which was something Puck had begged Bobby to do for years. His uncle had agreed to to train Finn, but Finn refused. He didn’t want to live the life of a hunter; he wanted to become a music teacher instead.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  

With the current situation they were in, however, Puck was determined to get his best friend to change his mind about learning some hunting basics. If they came out of this alive, Puck was not only going to have Bobby, but also Sam and Dean teaching Finn and Kurt some fighting techniques. He was about not about to leave the people he loved in peril anymore. He was going to give them the tools they needed to defend themselves against the things that went bump in the night, even if that meant losing Kurt due to the secrets he had been keeping. Puck would rather have the boy he loved, hate him forever than see him dead.

As his phone continued to vibrate, he stopped thinking about the future. Focusing on the present, he waited until everyone was out of the locker room before answering the phone. It seemed that Bobby was no longer indisposed. Puck would have felt guilty about interrupting his uncle’s little tryst, but right now there were important things that sexing up one’s lover.

“Hello, Puck. Did you call me earlier?” a worried voice asked.

His nephew didn’t usually call him on weekdays, so Bobby knew that whatever was going on in Ohio was important. He just wished that Crowley had given him the message earlier. As much as Bobby loved the demon, sometimes the King of Hell could act like a spoiled child. Most of the time Crowley behaved himself; unfortunately this hadn’t been one of those moments. Hopefully, Bobby wasn’t too late to help his nephew.

“Yeah,” Puck answered, sounding a bit aggravated. “I’m guessing your little minion finally decided to tell you I called.”

“Sorry about that,” Bobby said contritely. “He’s not properly trained yet. So, what’s going on?”

Realizing that his uncle had changed the subject, Puck sighed. He liked Crowley, really he did. Puck thought Crowley was good for Bobby, but sometimes he wished the demon would behave himself. Even though Crowley knew how important hunting was to his lover, he had a habit of interfering — and not in a good way — with Bobby’s work. Now it seemed that the demon had gone too far, if the annoyance in his uncle’s voice was any indication of how much trouble Crowley was in. Puck guessed that he should just be grateful that Crowley had decided to tell Bobby he called. Glad that he had steered the conversation from all things Crowley, Puck replied, “I honestly don’t know, but there is something supernatural going on in Lima.”

“Like what?” Bobby inquired, hoping for some details.

“Well, this kid named Blaine just transferred to McKinley from another school, and now everyone is fawning all over him all the time, including Kurt.”

“Are you sure that you’re not being jealous?”

Last summer, his nephew began to talk nonstop about a boy named Kurt. Even though Puck had a reputation of being a player, Bobby knew he was serious about this kid. The joyful expression on the teen’s face was evident when told him story after story about Kurt. It told the older hunter that Puck was in love with this boy. He hadn’t seen his nephew that happy since he told Bobby about Beth, so he encouraged Puck to go after what he wanted; after all it worked for him and Crowley. Now it seemed that this Kurt fellow didn’t feel the same way about his nephew.’

“I’m not Bobby, I swear! Before Blaine came into the picture, Kurt kissed me. Since then, he barely acknowledges my existence.”

“Puck…”

“If it was just a case of Kurt falling in love with somebody else, I wouldn’t have called you,” Puck interrupted. “There is something more going here than that. It’s like Blaine has everyone here at McKinley under his control. Students who would normally bully him for being the new kid are scrambling just to get his attention. To them, Blaine Anderson, could no wrong. Even the teachers seem to be under his spell. Something is going on here, Bobby.”

“I’ll come and take a look, but I can’t promise that this is anything other than these kids actually liking this Blaine person,” the older hunter said.

“Thanks, Bobby,” Puck replied with a sigh of relief before pressing the end button on his cell phone.

His uncle might not believe him yet, but once Bobby got a good handle of the situation, perhaps things would change. Puck hoped that by then, it wouldn’t be too late. Finn wasn’t the only one to notice how drained their friends were starting to look. Hopefully, by the end of Bobby’s visit to Lima, he would see there was more going on here than just jealousy. Sure, he might not like seeing the boy he loved in the arms of Blaine, but the glazed look in Kurt’s eyes told Puck that Kurt’s heart didn’t belong to Blaine, yet. Puck had to stop Blaine before it did.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Ignoring Crowley, Bobby decided to hit the books as soon as his nephew hung up the phone. Although he was still a bit skeptical that the circumstances were something other than a teenaged boy’s jealousy, the older hunter knew it didn’t hurt to do a bit of research. Going to his bookcase, Bobby wondered where he should start. After grabbing one of his older books in his collection, he sat down and began to read.

Meanwhile, Crowley made himself useful in the kitchen. His lover might be annoyed at him, but the King of Hell knew from experience that once Bobby got engrossed in his research, there was no pulling him away from it. His way of apologizing was with a nice sandwich and a glass of whiskey. Whatever trouble Puck had found himself in, Crowley was sure Bobby would figure out how to fix it.

 

 

As Bobby continued to look through his books for answers, a discouraged Puck entered his next class a few minutes after the bell. Once he walked through the door, Mr. Schuester shot him a look of disappointment. Paying no attention to the teacher, Puck sat down next in the empty seat next to Finn. When Schue turned his back on his classes to write some conjugations on the whiteboard, Finn leaned over and whispered, “Did you get through to your uncle?”

“Yeah,” Puck said, not elaborating any further.

“And what did he say?” Finn asked eagerly, hoping for some good news.

“He thinks I’m just being jealous,” Puck answered, “but I think he will look into it anyway.

“Oh,” Finn muttered in disappointment.

It looked like they wouldn’t be getting rid of Blaine any time soon. The helplessness he felt about the circumstances they were in, sucked ass as far Finn was concerned. His little brother was under some douche’s control and there wasn’t anything he could do about it, unless, he took the initiative and stopped Blaine on his own.

“Dude, please promise me you won’t do anything stupid,” Puck said.

After years of knowing Finn, Puck knew exactly what he was thinking. Kurt was very important to the both of them, but Puck didn’t want to see his best friend hurt. They didn’t know what Blaine was capable of, nor did Puck want to find out the hard way, so they had to wait and bide their time until his uncle came to Ohio. Bobby might not believe him yet, but at least he could count on the older man to stake out Blaine while he was in Lima.

“But…”

“But nothing, Finn. We're just going to have to be patience and wait until Bobby comes here,” Puck interrupted.

Finn was about to voice his disappointment with his best friend’s plan when a not – so – clueless Mr. Schuester turned to face his class again. With the rest of his students diligently working, the two boys’ whispers had been evident. Frustrated that Finn and Puck hadn’t been paying attention, he asked, “Is there anything you want to share with the class?”

“No,” the two boys replied in unison.

“Then I would appreciate it if you two would start paying attention,” Schue said before turning back to the whiteboard. “Why can’t you two be more like Blaine?”

As he went back to teaching, the two boys turned around to find the shellacked-haired fashion disaster beaming at them. Surprised to see him there, Puck turned to Finn and said, “What he is doing here? I thought he was taking French with Kurt.”

“I don’t know, but isn’t he a sophomore?”

“I thought he was a junior,” Puck replied.

“I’m confused, because I swear Kurt told me that he was a senior member of the Warblers. Shouldn’t he be graduating this year?”

“Maybe he was left back,” Puck said, wondering which one of Blaine’s stories was true.

“That doesn't make any sense either. There is no way a fancy school like Dalton accepts stupid people into their school.”

Puck knew that Finn was right. Blaine's “family” might have the money to bribe the administration of the preparatory school into taking the gel wonder, but it would be a smear on their record to let a student who was intellectually challenged into their ranks. Tonight, Puck would have to do some research of his own before Bobby arrived. Of course, that meant he had to do a bit of hacking into the town's records in order to find out if Blaine was real or not. He had his suspicions, but that didn't mean Puck's instincts were right. Anderson could actually be that lovable and perfect – yeah right.

“Yeah, there are too many conflicting stories about this kid and not enough facts. Do you want to come over my house and do a little fishing into Blaine's past?”

“As much as I want to, I think I’M better off staying at home….. you know, with Kurt.”

“Good idea. Hopefully he'll snap out of his zombie ‘“my life means nothing if I don’t have Blaine Anderson’” daze long enough to be the fierce, independent boy we all know and love. Meanwhile, I try to find out as much as I can about this guy.”

“Then what? We just sit on our asses and do nothing. I mean, shouldn't we do something? We should stake him or at least shoot him with a silver bullet?” Finn asked.

“No, we have to wait. Bobby should be here tomorrow if they’re driving through without any sleep.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Frustrated, the older hunter closed the dusty book and opened another one. So far, everything was leading him to dead ends. Nothing he had come across had been able to enthrall on their victims. This had never happened to him before. Bobby never entered a situation clueless; now it looked like he might have to. 

It also meant that Puck’s case needed more than just him and a teenager working on it. They needed the big guns, and as much as Bobby didn't want to him, he knew he had to. Dean might have settled down with his former angel, while Sam was still deciding what to do with his life now that he was retired, but the older hunter needed his adoptive sons for just one more case. After hesitating, briefly, Bobby picked up his phone and began to dial their number.

“Hello,” Castiel answered, while his boyfriend was occupied with watching Star Wars.

“Cas, is Dean or Sam there?” Bobby asked, hoping that they weren't at work.

“I'll go get Dean, Sam is at the grocery store,” he replied, prior to placing the cell phone down on the kitchen counter top.

It only took a couple of minutes for Dean to pause the movie before picking up the phone. He didn't miss the life of being a hunter. He might be a happy auto mechanic with plans of asking Castiel to marry him, but for Bobby, he would come out of retirement to hunt one more time. The man practically raised him and Sam; if Bobby needed their help well they would back him up, retired or not.

“Go for Dean,” he said.

“I have a job. I need your help on this case. You can bring Sam and Castiel with you.”

“I don’t know if you go the memo or not, but we’re retired, Bobby.”

“This is important; Puck needs our assistance.”

“What do you have?” he asked reluctantly.

“A teenaged boy with the ability of enthralling his victim,” Bobby responded.

"Is this a joke? Bobby, you just described something that happens to fans when they see their favorite singer or boy band.”

“This isn’t a joke. Everyone seems to be fawning all over this kid for no reason,” the older hunter answered.

“How do we know this isn’t just a case of him being popular?”

“Well, according to Puck, he’s new to McKinley.”

“What are you not telling us,” Dean inquired.

“Apparently, Kurt, the boy, he’s in love with, is now this kid’s boyfriend.”

“So what you’re telling me is that Puck is being jealous. No thanks, Bobby. Find someone else to help you.”

“Come on, Dean, I need you to do me a solid. I just need you guys to come check it out with me. If it turns out that he is wrong, you can go back home.”

“Fine, we’ll be there,” he answered before hanging up on him.

“Balls,” Bobby said as he stared at his phone.

He should have known that Dean wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. He just wished they could have told him if they were meeting him in Sioux Falls or in Lima. Unfortunately, Bobby couldn't leave his house until the boys called back. Thankfully, it didn't take Dean long to realize this error. A couple seconds after hanging up, he called the older hunter to tell him that would meet him in Lima.

Gathering their things and one confused former angel, the Winchesters hopped in the Impala and went on the road for the first time in a year. Bobby, driving in his rusty truck, was not too far behind them. They had to work quickly. If Puck was right, this Blaine kid had to be stopped and soon. What they didn't know was that they had a demon on their side as well. Eavesdropping on his boyfriend's conversation, Crowley decided that Bobby, the Winchesters, and Castiel wouldn't be able to help Puck without his help.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Unaware that there were hunters currently plotting to kill him, Blaine slipped inside the unoccupied boy’s bathroom after making sure he wouldn’t be followed. Looking into the mirror, he smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, he would have the very powerful soul of one Kurt Hummel. After he finally obtained what he needed from the boy, he would go back to the Moors and kill his annoying brother, Cooper, in order to become King. Once he was in power, he would make everyone in the Moors pay for his banishment to the mortal realm. He would teach them all a lesson and show them just what he capable was of.

Although he hated being stuck in a hick town like Lima, Cooper had done him a favor. If his brother hadn’t exiled him for becoming a fairy of the darkness instead of the light, he would have not found Kurt, a half fairy prince unaware of his lineage. Growing up, there were stories about the Moors’ beloved Queen (before his family came into power) going into the mortal world and falling in love with a human man – a hunter, to add insult to injury. He thought it was just something parents told their kids at night until Kurt, with his bright, powerful soul,arrived at Dalton.

It would be his once Blaine tricked Kurt into giving him his virginity. Soon he would be able to harness its energy in order to take what should have been his in the first place. Taking the souls of the students of William McKinley High School for himself... well that was just a bonus.

Leaving the bathroom, Blaine went back to work. He had souls to harvest and the land of his birth to get back to. He, of course, was unaware that someone had been watching him.

For a clumsy dancer, Finn was able to covertly slip inside the restroom quietly. Although Blaine hadn’t spoken of his plan or the fact he was a dark fairy out loud, Finn could tell from his body language that the former Warbler was up to something. As Kurt’s little brother (okay, so what if he was older than Finn, at least Finn was taller… so there), Finn had vowed to protect him. He needed to get Kurt away from Blaine, no matter the cost.  


Not caring that his brother had been ignoring him, Finn knew his best course of action was to talk to Kurt at home. Although he hadn’t freed Kurt from Blaine’s presence yet, Finn hoped that today would be different, and that he might be able to get through to Kurt. He hated seeing Kurt like this, willing to compromising everything he believed in just to be with that solo-stealing asshole. Kurt was too good to be with a douche like Blaine and if Finn could just get him to see Blaine's true color...well that would be awesome.

Plus maybe, just maybe, if Kurt snapped out of his little Blaine obsession, Finn would be able to get Puck that date with Kurt. After all, he had been rooting for them to get together ever since Puck came out to him. It was about damn time that his boy got something he wanted; besides Kurt made him happy. If he had to destroy Blaine in the process he was ready and willing to show the Warbler the door (even if he wasn’t something supernatural). Finn believed Puck when he said that Blaine wasn’t human. There was no other way he could explain the student body of William McKinley (normally bigoted asswipes) suddenly embraced that gay, new kid, while still tormenting Kurt.

He just hoped that Puck’s Uncle Bobby would be able to assist them. Although Finn never met him, he knew how much Puck looked up to the older man, and if there were anyone that could take care of Blaine, it was Bobby Singer. Finn just hoped that he would let them hunt with him. In fact, if it turned out Blaine was indeed an evil monster, Finn wanted to be the one to gank him. No one messed with his brother and got away with it, not on his watch.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, as Bobby and the others stopped to get gas, the final bell rang at McKinley signaling the end of another school day. With no football or Glee Club practice, Finn and Puck parted ways with the knowledge that Bobby would arrive either tomorrow or the next day. Deciding to go to the local library, Puck drove his semi-reliable truck there while Finn and Kurt went home.

Arriving at the library in record time, Puck parked his truck and ran inside. After he found the reference area, he went straight to the folklore section. He grabbed a couple of books before sitting down at an empty table Staying until closing time, Puck began to feel like his research was fruitless.

None of the writings spoke of creatures that were capable of the things Blaine was doing. There were some creatures that could enthrall their victims, but not to the point where they became like walkers from _The Walking Dead_. From that moment on, there was no doubt in Puck's mind that Blaine was evil. He just had to be. There was no way he could be human, right? With no answers to his questions, Puck packed up his things and went home. It seemed that he wouldn't be getting any answers today. Sighing, he ran up to his room and locked the door behind him. After he sat down on his bed, Puck wondered if Finn was having any luck bringing Kurt out of his Blaine-induced stupor.

The boys in question had just finished dinner with their parents, when Finn decided to approach Kurt. He only hesitated for a moment before realizing that Kurt's eyes had lost that spaced-out look. It was the first time something like this happened since Kurt came back from Dalton. Finn couldn't help but wonder if Blaine's powers over his brother were beginning to fade. He seemed more lucid than usual, which gave Finn some hope that everything would go back to normal if they got rid of the former Warbler.

Finn had no idea if Kurt was himself or if this was some sort of trick. He had to be careful until he was absolutely sure that his brother still wasn’t under Blaine’s spell. If Kurt had indeed escaped whatever Blaine did to him, Finn had to take advantage of this opportunity. He needed to tell Kurt everything before he became Blaine’s zombie fanboy again.

“Kurt are, you alright?” he asked cautiously.

“I’m f-fine,” Kurt stuttered before looking at Finn. “I’m just feeling a little bit disoriented.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Finn asked, needing to know when Kurt first came under Blaine’s magical influence.

“Me telling everyone that I was leaving McKinley in order to go to Dalton, but I don’t understand why I would do that,” Kurt admitted. “I mean, I know I was having a hard time with Karofsky, but I was actually considering staying after Puck offered to be my own Secret Service agent.”'

Cursing the fact that Artie had told Kurt to go spy on the Warblers, Finn was trying his best to curb his homicidal tendencies. As much as he would love to strangle his friend, Finn had bigger fish to fry, namely Blaine Anderson. Everything Kurt had just told him proved that Puck was right.

“So you have no memory of dating Blaine?” Finn asked.

“Please tell me that you’re lying, because there is no way in hell I would ever want him as my boyfriend!”

“Um,” Finn hesitated, not knowing how to gently break it to Kurt that he was going out with Blaine.

“I can’t believe that I chose the boy who called me a gassy baby penguin with no sex appeal over the boy that has been buying me flowers and writing songs for me over the past couple of months. What the hell is wrong with me?”

“If it makes you feel any better, you haven’t exactly been yourself the past couple of months. None of this is your fault,” Finn said, trying to make his brother feel better.

Except nothing Finn could say would make Kurt any less angry at himself. He couldn’t help but wonder what other memories were missing. Had he slept with Blaine? God, he hoped not. Puck had been the only boy Kurt wanted, and he couldn’t fathom what had changed that. Something was definitely amiss, because there was no way he would choose that Dalton creep over Puck.

“And how have I been acting over these past couple of months?” he asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

“Basically, you were obsessively infatuated with Blaine,” Finn answered.

“Fuck, poor Puck! He must hate me!”

“Would you believe me if I said he doesn’t?”

“Not really, but thanks for trying.”

“Well, it’s the truth, Kurt. In fact—”

“What is it, Finn? What aren’t you telling me?” Kurt asked, interrupting his brother mid sentence.

“If you let me get a word in edgewise, I would. Anyway, how much do you know about Puck’s Uncle Bobby?” Finn inquired, not wanting to give any of best friends well kept secrets. Puck had gone against hunter code by telling Finn, and he wasn’t about to tell Kurt about the supernatural world without his consent. Still, there might be a chance that Puck had told Kurt everything which would make this conversation about Blaine a whole lot easier.

“Does his name happen to be Bobby Singer?” Kurt asked.

“Yes. How much do you know about him?” Finn reiterated.

“Well, before he married your mom, my dad would disappear with Bobby a couple weeks a year to go deer hunting, but I never met him,” Kurt lied. “I didn’t know he was Puck’s uncle.”

Exasperated, Finn glared at Kurt while trying to communicate with his brother that he knew what kind of hunting Burt had been doing with Bobby. Suddenly, Kurt’s jaw dropped as he realized that Finn was aware of the dark underbelly of the supernatural world, a secret he had promised his father he would never tell Finn, Carol, or Puck about. Somehow, his brother had already known.

“How did you know?” Kurt asked, wondering if anyone else had learned Burt’s secret.

“Puck, he’s a hunter. He learned about it through his uncle.”

Although he was a bit surprised, Kurt took the news in stride. After all, it would be a bit pot calling the kettle black if he got mad at Puck for keeping secrets from him. He, however, had wondered what this had to do with a certain Warbler. Then everything clicked into place: the missing memories, the sudden obsession over Blaine.

“Damn it! Is he a vampire?” Kurt inquired.

“I don’t know, but Puck doesn’t seem to think so. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do until Bobby gets here.”

“That’s bullshit, Finn! We don’t need him. We have my dad!”

“I can’t believe Burt is a hunter,” an amused Finn said.

“Focus Finn. I know for a fact that my dad knows a lot more about the supernatural than Bobby does. He has been doing this a longer than Puck’s uncle has.”

“It’s too late. He’s already on his way, Kurt. Besides, Burt might not know what he is either.”

“And Bobby does?” Kurt asked, a bit annoyed over the circumstances.

He didn’t like the idea of being anyone’s puppet. Kurt was pretty sure that if they didn’t get rid of Blaine soon, Kurt would be subjected to his spell once he arrived at school, which means he would be the Warbler’s Renfield until Bobby Singer got his ass to Ohio. He also knew that with no knowledge of the type of creature Blaine was, killing him would be guess work, since they didn’t know what type of weapon to use to gank him.

“I don’t think so, but Puck might,” Finn said. “He went to the library to do some research.”

After checking his phone and seeing that the library was already closed, Kurt sighed before grabbing his satchel. Even though it was close to eight o’clock, Kurt decided that seeing Puck was more important than his dad’s rule of not going out on a school night. Kurt just hoped that Burt would understand why he was about to disobey him for the first time in his life. He needed to find out what Puck knew. Hopefully, there was some information on how he could avoid becoming Blaine’s zombie puppet boy. 

Kurt was halfway out the door when Finn asked, “Where are you going?”

“Puck’s house,” he said before running out.

As the door slammed behind him, Finn sighed. Finn knew that his best friend had been hurt by the fact that Kurt was now dating Blaine; he just hoped that his brother didn’t turn back into a soulless Blaine groupie before he got to Puck’s house. Honestly, the whole entire situation sucked, and Finn couldn’t wait for Bobby to get to Ohio so they could gank Blaine once and for all. With him gone, things would be normal, or what passed as normal in a place like Lima, Ohio.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Kurt left his house, he hopped into the Navigator and drove toward the Puckerman house. Driving fast, he passed the streets of the not- so -nice parts of Lima until he got to where Puck lived. Lima Heights was one of the roughest parts of town, and Kurt hated the fact that once Puck’s father left, his family had to move there. With alcoholic as a mother, they lived paycheck to paycheck – well, whatever was left over once Tamara found her way to a liquor store. She didn’t have enough money to afford a house in one of the nicer areas of Lima, so Kurt knew he had to be extra cautious as he parked his truck near the Puckerman’s double-wide. Once he was out of his vehicle, Kurt locked the doors prior to walking up the three wooden steps that Puck had built in front of his small home.

After knocking on the door, Kurt waited for someone to answer. As the wind picked up, he stood there and wondered if Puck would be happy to see him. From what he gathered from Finn, he doubted it. He just needed to see Puck again while he was still himself and not Blaine’s zombie, puppet boyfriend. He was beginning to shiver a little bit from the cool winds and the thought of being with that bow-tie loving, solo-hogging asshole when Puck’s little sister Delilah answered the door.

“Hello,” she said with a bright smile.

“Lila, what did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?” Puck reprimanded, interrupting Kurt’s reply.

“Not to, but I looked out of the window first,” she said. “When I saw it was your boyfriend, I answered it.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Puck grumbled, before motioning for Kurt to come inside.

“Then why were you mooning over him when you showed me his yearbook pictures a couple of weeks ago?” Delilah said, sticking her tongue out a brother.

“Go do your homework, brat,” he ordered.

“But you promised me that you would watch _Beauty and the Beast_ with me.”

“Now, Lila,” he shouted in frustration.

As she ran to her room, Puck promised himself that he would apologize to her later. Crossing his arms against his chest, he gazed at Kurt for a couple of seconds. Noticing there was no glazed-over look in his beautiful blue eyes, he began to relax. It seemed like that Kurt wasn’t underneath Blaine’s control at the moment. Still, he couldn’t be too careful. Placing his hand in his pocket, Puck wrapped it around a small bottle of holy water (even though he wasn’t sure it would work against an enthralled human).

“Kurt,” Puck said, refusing to move any closer to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt sobbed, not really answering Puck’s question.

Puck stood there awkwardly for a moment before placing his arms around Kurt. Puck felt Kurt tense up, then relax. Kurt sighed and murmured another apology prior to pulling away from him. There were so many other things he wanted to say, but when he saw the hurt in Puck’s eyes, the words got stuck in his throat. Although, it hadn’t been his fault, Kurt knew his actions had hurt him.

“I’m —”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Kurt,” Puck interrupted.

“But I do, Puck. I should have agreed to go out with you a long time ago.”

“I understand why you didn’t. I was kind of a jerk to you until last year.”

“That was the past, Puck. You haven’t bullied since you joined the Glee Club. I know that you’re no longer a bully, but I was still too scared to go out with you,” Kurt admitted.

“Of being me or what dating a whore like me would mean?” Puck asked angrily.

“Don’t ever think like that, Puck. The truth was I didn’t want to hurt you. When you let your walls down and give someone your heart, you offer it fully. I was just afraid that I would break it like Quinn did.”

He, however, had broken it anyway, and it was all Blaine Anderson’s fault. Just like Finn and Puck, he wanted proof that Blaine was a monster, so that he could torture him a little before killing him. Nothing would give him more pleasure than to see that creepy, curly-haired, judgmental prick dead. Normally, Kurt wasn’t a person who enjoyed violence, but would make an exception when it came to Blaine. He didn’t like the idea of being been under Blaine’s control without his consent, and he wanted to be the one who made sure that Blaine paid for what he had done to him and to the others at William McKinley High School.

“I love you, Kurt. I want to be with you. Nothing else matters,” Puck said, startling Kurt out of his thoughts of revenge.

“I love you too, I just wish…”

Pulling Kurt in closer, he kissed Kurt passionately on the lips; effectively shutting him up. They stood there for a moment making out before Puck broke away to take Kurt’s hand. After leading him from the small hallway into his room, Puck locked the door behind him. Once he was sure his sister wouldn’t be barging in, he began kissing Kurt again. Minutes passed by as the two made out. Kurt was so in the moment that he hadn’t been aware of Puck backwards movements until they were both on his bed.

Realizing where they were, Kurt froze for a second. He wasn’t sure he was ready for this. He had envisioned a romantic first time for the longest time. There would be a picnic lunch before they lay down on a blanket and made love underneath the stars. Yet, something deep inside of Kurt told him that he didn’t need the moment planned down to a Tee. Having sex wasn’t about candles, flowers,or the right places; it was about being with the person he loved. Kurt had loved Puck as long as he could remember. Even with his ill-advised crush on Finn, he always felt something for Puck. Now here they were together in Puck’s bed. Looking at the other boy, Kurt knew he wanted to make love to him. Sure, he could wait for the scattered roses and the candlelight, but the moment would be gone.

“Is everything alright, Kurt?” Puck asked, aware that Kurt wasn’t kissing him anymore. “We can stop if you want to, maybe go on a date first.”

“I’m fine, and I don’t know if you noticed, but we’ve kind were dating prior this whole Blaine thing.”

“I wasn’t aware of that,” Puck admitted, remembering all the outings they had gone on together while he had been trying to woo Kurt.

“Well, then let me remind you,” Kurt said, leaning in another kiss.

Clothes were removed as the two boys remained seated on the full-sized mattress. Exploring each other, they took note of each spot that made their partner moan in pleasure. They took their time as hands lingered in certain places and kisses were exchanged. Breathlessly, Puck was sprawled across the mattress as Kurt took his hard, long, thick cock into his mouth for the first time. Tentatively, he licked his way across the length. Nervously, he wrapped his mouth around its head. Alternating between licking and sucking, Kurt tried to take more of it into his mouth.

As he bobbed his head up and down Puck’s dick, Puck found enough breath to make a request that benefited them both. They shifted positions as Puck licked and sucked Kurt’s length, while Kurt was doing the same thing to him. They pleasured each until they were at the brink of coming, then Puck stopped what he was doing in order to make another demand.

“I want you inside me,” he pleaded.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked.

“Yes… need you… hurry,” he whispered; they were the only coherent words he could get out.

“Do you have any condoms or lube?”

As much as Kurt wanted this, he would stop if Puck didn’t have any supplies. After he gestured to the night table, Kurt rummaged through the drawers until he found a box of condoms and an unused tube of lube. Grabbing the items, he paused for a moment. Suddenly and without warning, Kurt began to change his mind about this. Now it felt like they were rushing things. What had felt right only a second ago, now felt so very wrong.

Starting to panic a little, Kurt knew he couldn’t do this. Puck had been with some many women and he was still a virgin. What if Blaine was right about him? Was he a gassy baby penguin who wasn’t sexy enough for Puck? He was sure that he would totally screw up his first time by being as awkward as Blaine believed Kurt to be. Feeling a bit self-conscious, he dropped the lube and scooted off the bed. Someone or something was telling Kurt that he shouldn’t be doing this with Puck, but with a curly haired crooner who loved him very much. Kurt couldn’t fathom why he had even thought about cheating on his perfect boyfriend with a complete and utter stranger; what was the boy’s name again?

Leaving a flushed, panting Puck on the bed, a robotic Kurt gathered up his clothes and began to get dressed. The glazed-over looked returned to his bright, blue eyes, and he walked out of Puck’s bedroom. With the loud sound of the door closing behind Kurt, Puck was startled out of the euphoric haze he was in. Even though he sat there naked and alone, he tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway.

This had to be some kind of trick on Blaine’s part. Somehow, he had known that Kurt was in love with Puck and used it to his advantage. He couldn’t help but think that for one night Blaine had released Kurt of his control just so he could have this moment. Now Puck felt angry about being used, not by Kurt but by that asshole. Blaine had been toying with him and now more than ever, Puck wanted him dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Smirking, he looked down at his chessboard. After knocking the knight over with his king, Blaine waited for his next move. The queen was almost his and there was no one who would stop him from taking what he wanted; he had just gotten his biggest threat out of the way or so he thought. As chess pawns lay scattered across the floor of the fairy’s hotel room, a rusty truck and a Chevy Impala drove “accidentally” drove over the “Welcome to Lima” sign. The cavalry had come into town putting a chink in Blaine’s plan.

Arriving at sunset, Bobby, Castiel, and the boys got out of the vehicles. After stretching the kinks in their backs from driving without any breaks, they walked into the hotel lobby. Going to the front desk, Sam paid for two separate rooms with a misappropriated credit card. Once inside the room, he was sharing with Bobby, Sam got out his laptop and began to do some research but he was coming up with nothing. Was this Blaine character hiding something or was Puck wrong about him? Sam, however, knew that Puck could be a little overly dramatic sometimes. If he believed that this guy was human, perhaps Sam wasn’t looking in the right place. He had been searching Google for the creatures they already knew about, but what if this was something new? It wouldn't be the first time they hunted a creature they knew almost nothing about, like the Jefferson Starships.

“You’re not a stupid as I thought you were, squirrel,” said a voice with a thick English accent.

“Crowley, what are you doing here?” Dean asked.

“Well, I thought you morons could use my help.”

“I don’t think…”

“King of Hell, remember. There are things that I know that you don’t. Besides, Puck is my nephew too, and Bobby is always blathering about how family should stick together,” Crowley interrupted.

“So do you know who this Blaine guy is or are you just blowing smoke up my ass?” Sam asked, putting on his best bitch face.

“Not yet, but I have a few connections that might,” the demon replied, dismissing the younger Winchester’s sarcastic comment (for now).

“Thanks Crowley, you’ve been just as helpful as Jar Jar Binks was,” Sam said, turning his attention back to his laptop.

Ignoring the King of Hell’s existence, Sam tried a different approach by searching what Puck had observed from Blaine’s victims. Unfortunately, it led to a dead end. Disappointed, he looked to find that Crowley was gone. The demon could be a bit of a drama queen when he wasn’t the center of the attention. As much as he didn’t like Crowley, they put up with him for Bobby’s sake. He loved the little bastard and nothing Sam or Dean said would change that. So they grin and bared it since the demon made Bobby happy. Still, there was a part of Sam that wished that Crowley had the information that they needed on Blaine.

After Bobby came in and went to bed, the young hunter shut down his laptop and went to sleep; he wouldn’t find anything about Puck’s little problem tonight. As dusk turned into dawn, the alarm clock rang. Although it was still early, they had to get to Puck’s house before he went to school. Once they were dressed, Bobby and Sam waited by their cars, until finally a disheveled Dean and Castiel came out of their room.

“Took you long enough,” Bobby grumbled, glaring at the two lovers.

“You’re just jealous,” Dean replied with a smirk.

“Idjit, we don’t have the time to wait around here while you two are rolling around the hay.”

“I don’t recall rolling in any hay,” Castiel said.

“Cas…. never mind, lets go.”

Deciding to take one car, they got into Dean’s Impala and sped off to Puck’s house. Having been there a couple of times to pick his nephew up for the summer, Bobby directed them through the streets of Lima until they arrive at the double-wide. With only a few hours left before school started, Dean quickly parked the car. After telling Cas and Sam to stay in the vehicle, the two hunters walked up the small stone path and the wooden stairs. Banging on the door, Bobby prayed that his sister wasn’t around. He would rather not see Tamara while he was in Ohio. There was too much bad blood between the two of them, and Bobby would rather not deal with her right now. Not when he was here to help Puck.

Within a couple of minutes, his nephew answered the door. Noticing that his eyes were looking a bit red, Bobby decided not to comment on them. Instead, he asked if he and Dean could come inside. They needed to talk to Puck before they decided to tail Blaine around town. Although they trusted the teen, they wanted to know if this was a real case instead of the green-eyed monster paying a visit to Puck. Somehow, Bobby knew it was more than just jealousy, but he had to see the students of McKinley prior to making his decision.


	10. Chapter 10

As Puck led them into the small living room, they noticed the empty liquor bottles littering the carpet. There had to be at least twenty, causing Bobby to wish that Puck had taken him on his offer to move to South Dakota along with his sister. Putting his niece and nephew’s living situation on the back burner for the moment, Bobby looked at Puck for a moment before asking, “Is everything okay?”

“Not really, but I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Puck answered. “Let’s discuss something else.”

“Do you have any ideas how we can get into your school without it looking suspicious,” Dean inquired, effectively changing the subject.

“You could pose as substitutes. Isn’t that what you usually do.”

“Are there any teachers who are out sick?” Bobby asked.

“That’s not something I would know. We might know of someone who might be able to help us in that department, but its not a sure thing. I don’t know of anyone else who hasn’t succumbed to Blaine’s charm, so I can’t you make any promises,” Puck replied.

“Well, if they’ve been compromised, then I know somebody else who might be willing to assist us,” the older hunter admitted.

“Like who? Is there another hunter around here?”

“Sorry, son, but you know the code,” Bobby said.

“Never give away a hunter’s identity, especially when they have settled down in one place,” Puck answered, quoting the rules that his uncle made him memorize a long time ago.

“Right, now let’s go.”

“Can we go to Finn’s house first?” Puck inquired. “Kurt is his brother and….”

“Sure, kid,” Dean interrupted, knowing that Puck’s friend would do anything thing to help save his brother, because that was he would do the something for Sam.

Once Puck was dressed, he grabbed his backpack and followed the two hunters to Dean’s car. With little room in the Impala for both him and Finn, Puck decided to take his own car. Getting into his hunk of junk truck that he had gotten from his uncle as a birthday present, he led them to his best friend’s house. As they got closer to the Hummel-Hudson household, Puck prayed that Bobby and others would not fall for Blaine’s façade.

In the hunting world, they were the best of the best; surely they would see Blaine for what he truly was. A bit nervous, Puck clutched his steering wheel harder until they finally got to Finn’s house. There were only a couple of hours left until school started, so they had to hurry if they wanted to get to McKinley on time.

Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long as Finn came running out of the house as soon as he saw Puck’s truck. After a brief introduction, Finn got into his best friend’s vehicle. They were about to drive away when Bobby noticed a familiar face standing on the stoop. He had forgotten that Burt lived in Ohio, since the other man always met up with him to hunt in whatever state he was in. As much as he wanted to catch up with his old friend, Bobby didn’t have the time. Hoping he could see Burt once their case was over, he waved to his old friend before Dean sped off towards the school.

Arriving an hour before classes started, they parked their vehicles. Once Finn and Puck went into the building, the four men waited there until the two teenagers came back. Meanwhile, the two boys made their way into the locker-room. Although Shannon Beiste was new at McKinley, Finn and Puck trusted her. They knew it was a long shot, but they hoped that she hadn’t become another one of Blaine’s puppets. Just because Finn and Puck believed that they were the only ones to overcome the dapper boy’s charm, didn’t mean that there weren’t others.

It was quite possible that there were some people who were pretending to love Blaine, their self-preservation relying on their little act. The two boys hoped against hope that Shannon was one of those people. If she wasn’t, however, they still had one more person they could go to: Sue Sylvester. While she might be a good ally to have on their side, the two boys knew that she wasn’t exactly the helpful type, so for now, Coach Beiste was their only option of getting at least two of the hunters into the school without it looking suspicious.

They were almost to her office when a voice behind them asked, “What are you two boys doing here so early?”

Turning around, they came face to face with Will Schuester. Blaine Anderson’s number one fan (if you didn’t count Kurt or Rachel). Noticing the glazed-over look in their teacher’s eyes, Finn and Puck sighed. It seemed like the Katy Perry–loving soloist was on to them. First the thing with Kurt, and now he had sent Mr. Schuester after them.

“I asked them to see me before classes started. I wanted to talk to them about the next game,” Coach Beiste interrupted as she came out of her office.

“I see. Just make sure they get to their first class on time,” Mr. Schuester said before leaving.

As Shannon watched her friend go, she began to wonder what the fuck was going on at William McKinley High School. When the coach had first arrived there, she had her fair share of problems. Since then, however, she had become friends with Will and his girlfriend Emma. Then about a couple of months ago, she began noticing that her friends and students started acting differently. Instead of people with their own opinions and personalities, they become just like the Borg collective from _Star Trek_. They no longer cared about themselves, Instead. the only thing that matter to them was Blaine.

He was their queen and they were his hive. She and only a couple of other people remained immune to this weird epidemic. Shannon was glad to see that Finn and Puck hadn’t become the gelled one’s puppets. Like most of the others that weren’t under Blaine’s control, they tried to blend in, so Shannon had been reluctant to reveal herself as their ally. Now, however, she had no other choice.

With Will gone, she waved them inside her office and locked the door behind them. Once the blinds were closed, she checked to see if there was a glazed look in Puck or Finn’s eyes. When she saw that they were normal, Shannon asked, “What the fuck is going on here?”

“Well, Coach, there’s something you need to know…”

“Never mind, pumpkins. I don’t need any explanations; I just want to know how I can help you,” she interrupted before they blurted out the truth.

“Well, there is one thing you can do for us,” Puck replied.

“It’s not going to be dangerous is it?” She inquired, noticing the gleam in her student’s eyes.

“No, I brought some friends along to assist us with our little problem. We just need to figure out how to get them into the school without it looking suspicious,” Puck said, hoping for some kind of a break.

“I can think of a couple of teachers who are out sick. Their subjects are in desperate need of a substitute. Principal Figgins has been looking for teachers to replace them, but he can’t find anyone. They can go undercover by teaching those classes. How many did you say there were?”

“Four,” Puck answered honestly.

“Well, there are only two positions that Figgins needs replacements for. Pick two of your friends that know what they are doing and let me handle the rest,” Shannon ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” they said in unison.

“By the way, which subjects does the school need a substitute in?” Finn asked, so they knew which hunter would be right for the role.

“English and history,” the football coach answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Knowing they didn’t have that much time left, the boys thanked their coach before running out towards the parking lot. While they would have liked to have all four of their friends as backup during school hours, it just wasn’t feasible, not when Shannon had stuck out her neck for them. They would have to leave two of the hunters behind to do the grunt work. Hopefully, there would be no arguments with the decision Finn and Puck made on the way to the Impala.

“So what happened?” Dean inquired.

“She wasn’t one of Blaine's Stepford Wives if that’s what you mean,” Finn retorted, causing Sam to snort out a laugh.

“Was she able to help us or not?”

“Well, sort of. She told us that there are only substitute positions opened at the moment,” Puck said.

“Great, Sammy and I will—”

“Um, I think it should be Bobby and Sam,” Puck said, interrupting Dean. “It’s English and history, after all, which happen to be your two worst subjects.”

“Good point. Cas and I will do some snooping around.”

“You might want to check out Dalton. That’s where Blaine went to school before transferring here.”

“Sure. Where is this place?”

“It’s in Westerville,” Finn answered.

With a brief nod from Dean, Bobby, and Sam got out of the car. After grabbing some of their nicer clothes from the back of the Impala, they disappeared inside the school so they could get dressed. By the time Dean and Castiel drove off, Bobby and Sam looked like respectable teachers. Knowing they only had a couple of minutes before students started to arrive, Finn and Puck led the two hunters to Shannon’s office.

After looking them up and down, the football coach said, “They don’t look like much, but they’ll do. I’ll show these gentlemen to their classrooms.”

Once they were gone, Finn and Puck went to their first class, chemistry. Sitting down at their usual table, they stowed their backpacks underneath their chairs and waited for first period to start.

As their classmates began to trickle in, Finn observed the dark circles underneath his best friend’s eyes. He would have noticed them this morning, but they had been a bit busy with Bobby and the others. The lack of sleep, coupled with Puck’s silence during their drive to school, was a cause of worry for Finn. He couldn’t help but wonder what had happened last night with Kurt.

By the time his brother had come home, Finn had been fast asleep. He had been determined to talk to Kurt in the morning, but by the time he woke up, Kurt was gone. Finn had hoped to find him when Puck came to pick him up, but there was no sign of Kurt when his best friend pulled up to his house. Something had gone wrong last night, and Finn was determined to find out what happened.

“Dude, are you okay?” Finn asked nonchalantly.

“I’m fine,” Puck lied.

“Come on, man, tell me the truth.”

Finn had been patiently waiting for Puck to say something when Blaine and Kurt walked into the classroom hand in hand.

Puck cringed before turning his gaze down to the table. No matter how matter times Puck’s brain told him that Kurt’s relationship with Blaine was a lie, it didn’t stop his heart from breaking. Up until Kurt left him naked and alone, last night had been a dream come true for Puck. It, however, had quickly become a nightmare.

Trying not to look at the couple, his eyes turned to his best friend. Unfortunately, that had been a mistake. As soon as he looked up, Blaine smiled maliciously at him. Quickly, turning away, Puck tried to pull himself together. Puck couldn’t let Blaine win by showing him that his plan had worked. He knew without a doubt that the dapper asshole had been the one to orchestrate what had happened the night before. There was a strong probability that Blaine knew exactly what he was doing by using Kurt to taunt Puck.

Seeing Puck’s little exchange to their sworn enemy, Finn clenched his fists. As much as he would have enjoyed beating Blaine up, Finn knew this wasn’t the place or time to start a fight. Classes would be starting soon, and twenty of Blaine’s minions were in the room. If Finn started a fight now, there was no way in hell he could win, even with Puck’s help. Most of the students taking chemistry were either on the cheerleading squad, the hockey team, or the football team; the odds were stacked against him, so Finn tried to keep his temper in check, a task that Finn was failing at, especially when he saw Blaine kiss Kurt passionately on the lips before pulling him to a table in the back of the classroom.

“I can’t wait to get rid of him,” Finn muttered.

“You'll have to get in line,” Puck whispered back at him.

“What the fuck happened last night? The last time I saw Kurt, he was acting like himself.”

“Let’s just say that Blaine is well aware of our weaknesses,” Puck replied.

“So…” Finn prompted.

“I think he purposely released Kurt from his control yesterday. Blaine knew that he would come to me. His plan was to break me,” Puck said, without going into the details of what had gone on in his bedroom the night before.

“He didn’t succeed, did he?”

“Fuck no. It just made the idea of killing him much more appealing.”

“I wish we could do it now, so I could get my brother back,” Finn said in frustration.

Puck was about to reply when the bell rang. As their teacher began her lesson on the periodical table, he struggled to pay attention. Chemistry was the last thing on his mind. While he tried to jot down some notes for an upcoming test, Puck was aware of gleaming eyes staring at him.


	12. Chapter 12

He wouldn’t know just how close he came to ruining Blaine’s hard work. Last night hadn’t exactly gone according to Blaine’s plans. On a whim, he had indeed set Kurt free. He had hoped Kurt would pay a little visit to Puck. Fortunately, he did exactly what Blaine expected him to do. Once Kurt was inside the Neanderthal’s house, he tried to put Kurt back underneath his control. Something inside of Kurt, however, fought him. The fairy powers inside of him that Blaine thought were so weak had almost destroyed the original spell he had placed over Kurt.

If the dark fairy’s magic hadn’t been stronger, everything he had been working towards would have been lost. Thankfully, he had regained control over Kurt just in time, before he could give his virginity to the disgusting human. No, it was still his for the taking. With the full moon approaching in a couple of days, Blaine would get everything he has ever wanted, including Cooper’s throne.

As the day dragged on, the more frustrated Puck became. Everywhere he turned, he couldn’t seem to escape the sight of Blaine and Kurt being a couple. If they weren’t making out in the hallway, then they were canoodling together at lunch, and as much as he told himself that this wasn’t really what Kurt wanted, it hurt Puck to see them flirting and holding each other.

He might be in love Kurt, but he drew a line at seeing Blaine feed a piece of cheesecake to Kurt. Getting up from his lunch table, Puck grabbed his tray. After throwing out his food, he disappeared from the cafeteria. On his way out, he accidentally bumped into Sam. Without pausing, he muttered an apology before walking towards the choir room. He needed a place where he could think without having to see Blaine use Kurt like some kind of toy.

Sam was about to go after when he heard a voice say, “Puck will be fine, he’s going to the choir room. That’s where he usually goes to be by himself for a while.”

“I’m sure seeing them together can’t be very easy for him,” he said, turning around to see Finn standing near the water fountain.

“No, it isn’t. Especially, since Kurt is in love with him and not Blaine. Puck hates seeing that asshole use my brother like that.”

“But I thought…”

“That this was just a case of jealousy,” Finn interrupted with a sad smile. “I don’t understand why after years of knowing him, you don’t have any trust in Puck's judgment. Has he ever steered you wrong before? He told me a lot about you guys. You and Dean are like his big brother,but that doesn’t seem to matter to you, does it? Because if it did, you would have believed him. It isn’t the Sermon on the Mount unless it comes from your brother, right? Let me ask you this, who saved you from Lucifer’s pit? Because it sure as hell wasn’t Dean Winchester.”

When Sam didn’t answer right away, Finn was about to go back to the cafeteria, when the older man said, “You’re right. It was Puck’s plan that saved me from Lucifer cage, and I should have trusted him more, but you have to admit his story seems kind of far fetched.”

“Have you had Blaine in your class yet?”

“No,” Sam answered honestly.

“When you do, observe him carefully. Once you’ve seen him in action, you will know Puck was right and that bastard who is controlling my brother isn’t human.”

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment when a tiny brunette appeared in the doorway to the cafeteria. Spotting Finn, she stomped out in the hallway. Approaching Finn while Sam lingered silently behind him, the angry girl glared at Finn before saying, “It’s been exactly two days, six hours, and three minutes since you broke my heart Finn Hudson. Since then, you have not apologized for your behavior, but being the kind, understanding person that I am, I decided to forgive you.”

“Rachel, look I really like you but…”

“Now that we’re back together, we should go on a double date with Kurt and Blaine,” she interjected.

“But…”

“After all, they are the most popular boys in school now. If we are seen with them, perhaps then people will see what they’re missing by not being my friend. My star is about rise, Finn, and you need to support me when it happens,” she demanded.

“I’m sorry, Rachel, I meant what I said. I can’t be with you anymore.”

“Why are you doing this to me? Don’t I mean anything to you, Finn Hudson? We were going to move to New York together and follow my dreams— I mean our dreams.”

“I just don’t deserve you,” he said, acting contrite.

“Who does? Now if you excuse me, I have a stage to find, so that I can sing out my pain and sorrow.”

After she had made an exit worthy of her idol, Barbra Streisand, Finn breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes, it was hard to remember why he wanted to date Rachel in the first place. She was a colossal pain in his ass, and he was glad to be rid of her. Everything between them had always been one-sided. Their relationship hadn’t been the healthiest. Rachel, her aspirations, and needs always came first; she never cared what he wanted. He was always a second class citizen when it came to her. Finn was just glad to been done with its toxicity.

“Wow, is she always like that?” Sam asked, the mellowness to voice drawing Finn away his thoughts of Rachel.

‘Unfortunately, you don’t think she’s supernatural?”

“I don’t know. Would you like me to find out?”

“Nah, I’m quite sure that Rachel's a human, and even if she weren't, she's pretty harmless, since she thrives on applause. She might be annoying, but she’s not dangerous,” Finn answered with a smile. “Besides, Blaine is our main priority.”

As the bell rang signaling that lunch was over, Finn said goodbye to Sam prior to walking to his next class. The young hunter’s eyes followed him as he disappeared down the hall. There was something about Finn that intrigued Sam. He had to admit that the teen was pretty adorable. Sam liked someone who could stand up for themselves; it was a big turn on for him. It was just too bad that once they were done with this job, he and his brother would be leaving Ohio, because he would like to get to know Finn a little bit better.

“Get a hold of yourself, Sam Winchester,” he whispered to himself before walking to his classroom for the day.

Once inside, he stood at the whiteboard waiting for the students to arrive from lunch. One by one, they came into the room and sat at their desks. Picking up the teacher’s attendance book from the desk, Sam went over it for a minute. After noticing both Blaine and Puck’s name on the list, the young man introduced himself to his class. As he scanned the faces of each student, he noticed a curly haired boy that fit Puck’s description of Blaine. He was also aware of the empty seat in the back, signaling Puck’s absence from his class.

Something that Sam knew was his fault. Sighing, he flipped open the small book on the desk and began the lesson that the sick English teacher had outlined for her replacement. Since they were going over the play _Macbeth_ , Sam picked out students for each part so they could act it out. After purposely choosing Blaine as Macbeth, he sat down at the desk to watch, paying close attention to his target.

There seemed to be nothing off about the kid, but that didn’t mean anything. There were plenty of creatures that he and Dean bumped into that looked like ordinary humans. Throughout the years, the one lesson he learned was that he couldn’t judge a book by its cover, so he continued to observe Blaine as he overacted his little heart out. Sam might not know anything about the theater, but the kid was godawful.

He was thinking of replacing him with one of the students that was sitting at their desks when Sam noticed something odd. His class seemed to be paying too much attention to the play being acted out in front of him. Normally when kids had a substitute teacher, they misbehaved, but Sam hadn’t seen one spit ball thrown or note passed. They all seemed to be staring at Blaine; they were almost robotic. They reminded Sam of the creepy kids from _The Village of the Damned_.

The whole situation was creeping Sam out. Puck was right. There was something up with this kid. There was only one time before that he had seen so many blank looks on teenagers, and that was at a Justin Bieber concert before they ganked the bastard. Remembering that the teen heartthrob had been a demon, Sam muttered the Latin incantations he memorized in order to exorcise it out of Blaine. It, unfortunately, didn’t work, causing Sam to wonder if he was on the wrong track with the whole demon thing. Sighing in frustration, he continued to watch the scenes of _Macbeth_ unfold until the bell rang.


	13. Chapter 13

After the student packed up their belongings, they piled out of the classroom, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. His solitude, however, didn’t last for long. Two minutes past before Crowley appeared out of nowhere. Remaining unseen, the King of Hell had been following his boyfriend and the moose around, knowing that they would need his help eventually. His conclusion was that Sam was a complete and utter moron. He couldn’t say the same about Bobby, since he hadn’t had Blaine as a student yet. Not only had Sam alienated his favorite nephew (okay, so what if Puck wasn't really his nephew, that didn't matter because Crowley still had big plans for the lad), but he thought that that weenie with a hair gel addiction belonged to him.

The kid was a menace, that was for sure, but he wasn’t a demon. There was only one reason the teenagers at the Justin Bieber concert stared at him in awe, and it wasn’t because he had the powers to enthrall. People just happened to get dopey around the teen sensation; he couldn’t fathom why everyone had been so in love with him. He was an asshole, plus he wasn’t a very good singer. The worst part about Justin was that he hadn’t made a deal in years. He cared more about fame than collecting souls, which made him useless to the King of Hell.

Frankly, Crowley hadn’t been too upset when Dean killed him; he was just glad to be rid of him. Now, if he had relieved himself of a pain in the ass like Justin, one would think he would have gotten rid of Blaine as well. Since, however, he wasn’t a demon, Crowley couldn’t banish him back to hell or make sure he never plagued Puck or Kurt again. No, instead he had to deal with the stupid moose of a hunter, who was really starting to piss him off.

“He is not a fucking demon!” Crowley said angrily as he appeared by Sam’s desk.

“I figured that out when exorcism didn’t work,” Sam answered sarcastically.

“I would say that I’m surprised that you’re such a screw up, but I’m. Not only do you have your head so far up your own ass, but Grumpy Cat and his Charlie’s Angel’s had already made up their minds about this not being a case before even coming to Ohio,” the King of Hell pointed out.

“So tell me, Moose, why did you four decide to come here in the first place, if you just thought Puck was being jealous.”

“Bobby wanted to check it out anyway, just in case,” Sam replied.

“Well, lah-dee-frickin-dah, aren’t you all heroic. That Finn kid was right, if you can't trust Puck, you guys are going to lose,” Crowley responded before disappearing again.

Standing there in shock, Sam knew that Hell must have just frozen over, because the demon was right. If they didn’t get their act together and quickly, there was no way they could win this battle. The only way to do that was to put more faith into Puck. In fact, when he first called Bobby, there shouldn’t have been any reservations about the teenager’s intent when he told his uncle about Blaine. Bobby was always giving him and Dean the benefit of the doubt; he should have done the same for Puck. They had let the kid down, and now it was time to fix things.

Knowing he didn’t have a class to teach at the moment, Sam got up from his desk and walked to the choir room. He really needed to speak to Puck.

Meanwhile, the tide started to turn in their favor, as Blaine was beginning to lose his authority over Kurt. Ever since last night when he had set Kurt free, things have started going south. It seemed that Kurt’s magic was starting to fight back. Something he had done that night had triggered Kurt’s powers, previously dormant, into becoming active. The control Blaine once had over Kurt was beginning to fade.

He was proven right when Kurt hadn’t kissed him that morning, nor had he eaten lunch with Blaine. He was about to lose everything he had been working for, and if that happened, he would make sure Kurt suffered for it. Once Blaine was done with Kurt, he wouldn’t stop there. If he didn’t get Cooper’s throne, then he would make sure Earth would pay the price for Kurt’s insolence. That, of course, was the last thing the dark fairy wanted to do. What he wanted was Kurt’s power, and he would do just about anything to get it, even if that meant taking it by force.


	14. Chapter 14

When Sam found Puck, he was playing a haunting melody on the piano. Sam stood in the doorway for a moment as a composition of light and dark filled the air; it was beautiful. Not making his presence known, he continued to eavesdrop on Puck for a moment, until Sam shifting his large body caused the door to creak. Immediately, the music stopped as Puck turned in his direction. He might like Sam, but right now he wanted to be alone.

“Go away,” he growled, trying to get back to the piece of music he was writing.

“You weren’t in class today,” Sam said.

“I didn't feel like going. I wasn't in the mood to see the smug look on Blaine's face.”

“Puck—”

“Did you find anything out?” Puck interrupted.

“The only thing I learned was that he isn't a demon,” Sam replied.

“So exorcism didn't work?”

“Unfortunately,” Sam answered.

“So is there anything else you would like to add?” Puck asked, hoping that Sam would just leave.

“Yeah, I just wanted to say—”

“Don't say anything you don't mean, Sam. You guys came. That's all that matters to me.”

“But I do. Mean it, that is.”

“We're cool, dude,” Puck replied before fist-bumping Sam.

That tiny little gesture caused Sam to feel like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. With nothing left to say, Sam left the choir room.

As soon as he was gone, Puck began to play the piano again. When he closed his eyes, the notes he played began to take shape. He had reached the bridge of his composition when he heard the door jamb creak again. Thinking that Sam had forgotten something, he looked up to find Kurt in the doorway. His bright blue eyes were red and filled with tears.

“I hate him. I hate what he is doing to me,” Kurt sobbed.

“Come here,” Puck said, waving Kurt over.

He hesitated for a moment before walking over to Puck. Once he was near the piano, Puck took Kurt in his arms and hugged him tightly. Puck comforted the other boy for a while, until finally he stopped crying. If his dreams were real, then Blaine would no longer exist. Unfortunately for Puck, they weren't.

“I want to know why he's doing this to me. I don't understand it. What makes me so special?”

“I don't know. I wish I did, Kurt.”

“He made me… I didn’t want to l-leave you,” Kurt stuttered as he began to cry again.

“I know,” Puck admitted.

Last night, Kurt wanted to make love to the boy he loved. Blaine, however, had used him as a pawn to hurt Puck. He had planted those thoughts of doubt, causing Kurt to leave the Puck needy and alone. It was only when he broke through the thick fog that Blaine had banished his mind to, that he remembered what had happened in Puck's bedroom. He had been so angry at being Blaine's tool that the former Warbler's control over him was starting waiver.

“I don't know how much more time I have before I become his puppet again, but there can't be anymore pussyfooting around! I am tired of being his slave. I need you, Finn, Bobby, and anyone else he brought to come over my house tonight. We need to talk so that we can finish this once and for all.”

“I promised you, Kurt, one way or another, I will make Blaine pay for what he has not only done to you, but to our friends,” Puck assured him.

“I have to go before Blaine notices I am missing. I will see you tonight,” Kurt said before leaving.

Pulling up to the large mansion housing Dalton Academy and impressed by the sight, Dean whistled in appreciation. After parking the Impala, he and Castiel got out of the car and made their way into the school. As they made their way towards a spiral staircase, they noticed there weren’t that many students loitering around in the hallway. Everyone seemed to be in class except for a lone boy getting a forgotten book from his locker.

“Excuse me, Did a Blaine Anderson go here?” Dean asked as he approached the teen.

“Why should I tell you?”

“Agents Crosby and Nash,” Dean replied, taking out fraudulent FBI badge.

“Nice try. I know a fake ID when I see one,” the teen said snottily. “I am sorry, but I don't know anything about a Blaine Anderson.”

“Look kid, this is important. People might get hurt if—”

“It's too late for that. Someone has already gotten hurt because of that bastard. Come with me. We can't do this here,” he said, beckoning Dean and Castiel to follow him.

After leading them, to a small room at the far side of the mansion, the teen sat down in one of the leather chairs. Preferring to stand, Dean glared at him while the weary former angel remained in the doorway. Dean wasn't sure he should trust this kid; a far as he knew, Dalton might be a breeding ground for more monsters like Blaine (if that was what he truly was).

Silence filled the air until the teen looked at Dean and said, “Introductions first, and then I will think about tell you about Blaine.”

“Damn it kid, we don't have time for games!”

“Give me your names, or I am leaving.”

“Dean Winchester, and the guy behind me is Castiel,” Dean growled angrily.

“Sebastian Smythe, and is his name really just Castiel?” the teen inquired, scooting forward in his chair, as if he were preparing to leave.

“Yes, damn it. Now tell us!”

“Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I'm afraid that I must go.”

Getting up, he was about to exit the room when Dean took Sebastian by the lapels of his blazer and pushed him against the wall. Pissed off that this kid was playing with him, the older hunter had lost any patience he might have had. He didn't have time for this bullshit. As much as he liked Puck, Dean just wanted to finish this case so he could get the hell out of Dodge.

“Look kid, I am tired of you playing games with me. Now you can either give me the information I need or I beat the shit out of your. It’s your decision.”

“Fine, just let me go,” Sebastian replied.

Obliging his request, Dean's hands left Sebastian’s blazer. Once he was free, the teen brushed off his uniform. Sighing, he looked at the older man and wondered who exactly the guy was. It was a pity he was such an asshole, or he would have found Dean adorable.

“I don't know exactly who Blaine is. I just know that one day he appeared at Dalton. After that, people began to act strange. People who wouldn't give him a second look began to follow him around like a little puppy dogs. Suddenly, he was given everything without even trying: solos, leads in plays, junior chairmen of the Warblers. It seemed nothing Blaine could do, douchey or otherwise, would make people hate him, including me,” Sebastian said.

“Go on.”

“Before he came along, I was a player. I could have any man I wanted. Then Blaine came into my life and there was no one else I wanted more than him. He, however, wasn't interested in me. Instead, he decided to go after a really sweet kid name Trent.”

“I am guessing this kid didn't have too many boyfriends,” Dean interrupted.

“Don't get me wrong, Trent is a nice guy, but most guys didn't give him a second glance, so when Blaine asked him out, he was really excited. At first, everyone thought he was good for Trent. Unfortunately, we were wrong. Day by day, Trent was growing more drained and pale.  
The kind boy we once knew was fading right in front of us, and we didn't notice. Instead, we were following Blaine around like soulless robots, hanging onto his every word. Trent was dying while we eagerly gave Blaine everything he could ever want. It wasn't until Kurt came here that Blaine finally broke up with Trent. By then it was almost too late.”

“How?” Dean inquired curiously.

The older hunter, who had seen just about everything, was intrigued by Sebastian's story. He knew that Blaine wasn't a vampire, so what other manner of creature could suck the life out of their victims? Perhaps, the kid was an incubus, but that didn't explain the control he had over the student body of McKinley High School.

“The day Blaine began going after Kurt, Trent's soul had been nearly sucked dry,” Sebastian said.

“How can you possibly know that?” Dean asked.

“I can see auras. Before Blaine, Trent's was a bright yellow. After he started dating that asshole it started to change color. Just before Trent got dumped, it was gray,” Sebastian admitted.

“And what color was Blaine's aura?”

“It was black. I knew there was something wrong with him, but I was still compelled to follow him; Blaine had total control over me and I couldn't fight against it. I lost any chances I had with a boy at McKinley because of him.”

“We're going to get rid of him Sebastian, I promise.”

“I wouldn't be too sure of that,” Sebastian said as he got up from his chair. Without even a backwards glance, he disappeared into the hallway, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the tiny room.

“There are times that I wish I still had my grace. If still had it, perhaps I could tell what exactly Blaine is but, I can not. I feel useless like this, Dean,” Castiel said.

“You are not useless,” Dean assured Castiel before gathering the fallen angel in his arms. After briefly kissing him on the lips, Dean pulled back and said, “Come on. We have to go and tell the others what Sebastian told us.”


	15. Chapter 15

As they made their way back to Lima, Puck left the choir room and went to his next class, which he didn't share with Blaine. Seeing an empty seat next to Finn, he sat next to his best friend. Puck was about to talk to him when Bobby entered the classroom.

Knowing his uncle would be pissed off if he wasn't paying attention, Puck decided to be on his best behavior. Of course, as soon as Bobby's back was turned, he scribbled something on a small piece of paper. Once he was finished, he threw it on Finn's desk.

After Finn picked the note up, Bobby turned to face his class. Puck's head snapped forwards as Finn read it. In his best friend's slightly legible handwriting, it said, “Meet me after class. We need to talk.”

Once he was done with it, Finn stuffed it in his pocket. Try as he might, however, he couldn't pay attention to anything Bobby was saying. Finn's mind was too occupied by Blaine, Puck, and his brother, so it was a bit jarring when Bobby asked him a question about Marie Antoinette, something thankfully Finn knew the answer to.

When the older man turned back to the whiteboard, Finn breathed a sigh of relief. He had better things to think about than school for the moment. Finn just wanted his brother back. He figured that was more important than the French Revolution. Right now his mind was on whatever Puck's note was about.

For Finn, it seemed like the class would go on forever, until the bell finally rang. As it signaled the end of the class, both boys ran out of the class. Not wanting to be overheard, Puck led Finn to the janitor's closet. Hoping that no one was making out in it, he peeked inside first. Seeing that that it was empty (surprisingly, no students were making use of it), Puck led Finn inside.

“So, what do you want to talk to me about? Did you find out anything about Blaine?” Finn asked eagerly.

“Well, Sam found out that he wasn't a demon, which we already knew, so the information he gave me was pretty useless. However, Kurt found me in the choir room...”

“Was he, you know, a pod person?”

“No, he was himself. Somehow, the control Blaine has over Kurt is starting to weaken. He wants you, me, Bobby, and the others to meet at your house so we can brainstorm.”

“Do you think that's a good idea? I mean what if he becomes Zombie Kurt while we're strategizing?” Finn inquired. He was worried that Blaine would find out that there were hunters after him.

“We have to trust that he won't. We need him Finn! He might be the key to bringing Blaine down.”

“I hope you're right”

“Me too,” Puck confessed. “Unfortunately, this is the only plan we have right now.”

“You’re doing the best that you can, bro. That's all you can do. Now is there anything you need me to do?” Finn offered.

“I'm going to tell Bobby about tonight's meeting, and call Dean after school is over. I need you to inform Sam about it.”

“I have study hall next period, which is usually monitored by the English teacher. I will talk to him then,” Finn replied.

“Cool, let's get out of here,” Puck said before leaving the janitor’s closet.

After Finn followed Puck into the hallway, they were approached by a smirking Blaine. Trouble had found them,and the two boys were well aware that they couldn't fight him. He was a creature they had to face with no weapons. They just wondered what he wanted with them.

“Move,” Finn demanded, ready for a fight.

“Not before you've heard what I have to say,” Blaine said.

“I don't give a shit about anything you're going to tell us. Now go!” Finn growled, pushing Blaine.

As he fell to the ground, Blaine looked up at the two teens and said, “How dare you touch me! I will make sure you regret your actions.”

“I'm not scared of you.”

“You will be. I know what you are up to, and you will never win. Kurt is mine now, and there is nothing you can do to change that,” Blaine replied as his malevolent smile grew wider.

“Believe whatever you want, but I will have the last laugh. I will make you pay for what you've done,” Puck threatened. “Let's go, Finn.”

“I'll be with you in a minute,” Finn said as he approached Blaine.

Using all of his strength, Finn punched Blaine in the face before leaving with Puck. Even though he probably hadn't hurt the bastard, hitting him had given Finn some satisfaction. He was tired of the jerk and what he was doing to Kurt. Blaine deserved it and so much more.

“That was a good hit, bro,” Puck said.

“Thanks. It wiped the smug right off his face,” Finn replied with a smile.

“Yeah, it did. Look, I am going to look for Bobby. I will see you later.”

After they said good-bye with a fist bump, Finn went to study hall while Puck went in search of his uncle. He peeked through each classroom window until he found the older man in the teacher's lounge, which Puck wasn’t allowed into. With his back turned, Bobby was talking to Shannon. Knowing he wouldn't be getting his uncle's attention any time soon, Puck tried to get the football coach's instead.

Hoping to get Shannon to look at him, Puck tried everything from knocking on the window to waving his arms up and down. Finally, Shannon looked up from her conversation with Bobby and saw Puck's arms flapping around.

“Pumpkin, I think there's someone who wants to see you,” she said to the older man, pointing to the door.

Turning around in his chair, Bobby saw his nephew behind the lounge’s tiny window. Excusing himself from his conversation with the football coach, Bobby got up and went to see what Puck wanted. Once he was in the hallway, Bobby asked, “Is everything okay?”

“You mean besides the whole soulless pod person/children of the damned thing? Sure. I just came here to tell you that Kurt wants us to meet him at the Hummel-Hudson house tonight.”

“You were right, son. What's happening here is just not normal, but how do we know this isn't a trap?”

“It's not. Kurt was himself when he came to talk to me.”

“I know that sometimes it doesn't seem like it, but I trust your judgment Puck. I'll be there,” Bobby said, prior to going back into the teacher's lounge.

Now that Bobby was on board, all Puck needed to do was to talk to Dean. Hopefully, he would listen to what Puck had to say. Deciding to call him later, Puck slipped inside his shop class when the teacher wasn't looking. 


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Finn was trying to figure a good way to tell Sam about the meeting. He, however, wasn’t able to find an excuse to talk to him. Thankfully, it was his homework that gave Finn an opportunity to speak with Sam.

He was struggling with some math problems when Sam noticed a confused look on his face. Realizing that he needed help, Sam walked over to his desk. As he leaned over Finn, he could feel his heart speed up a little. As a cute little red blush began to spread its way across Finn’s cheeks, he blurted out, “Kurt came out his Blaine coma and wants us to meet him at his house for a meeting.”

“I’ll be there,” Sam replied with a smile. “I’m interested in hearing what he has to say. Plus, I’m kind of curious about how he was able to free himself from Blaine’s control.”

“I have no clue, but I do know Kurt has thwarted that asshole twice.”

“Hmm,” Sam said noncommittally. “I think I see what you're doing wrong.”

Pointing out the formula that was giving Finn trouble, he showed him that he had gotten his x and y mixed up. As Sam continued to lean over the tall teen, he explained to Finn an easier way to solve the math equation. Covertly, Sam glanced at Finn as he continued to show him step by step how to get the correct answer to his homework problem. Noticing Finn’s blush, the older man’s smile grew wider.

The teen was adorable; it was too bad for Sam that he was underage or he would have asked Finn on a date. With a sigh, Sam pushed his burgeoning feelings to the side as he helped the teenager with his work. As he showed Finn some little tricks to make math a little bit easier, Finn began to understand it for the first time since he started high school. Sam’s way made it simpler, and hopefully it would help him improve his grades in math a little.

When the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Puck breathed a sigh of relief. After strolling out of his shop class, he saw that Kurt was waiting for him in the hallway. Relaxed against the wall, he gazed out at the crowd of student getting ready to go home. Still a bit uneasy, he looked out for Blaine as Puck made his way over to him. Not giving a fuck about Blaine’s toadies, Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt passionately on the lips.

Even though they could be caught at any moment, the two boys didn’t care. Kurt was about to slide in hand in Puck’s pants when a voice behind him said, “Boy, I didn’t just see you kissing Puck.”

Reluctantly breaking their kiss, Kurt looked over his shoulder to see an angry Mercedes, her arms crossed over her chest. Seeing what they thought was an annoyed look on her face, they knew they were busted. Now they had to make up an excuse before their little indiscretion ruined everything. If Blaine caught wind that Kurt was with Puck, he would know that Kurt was no longer under his thrall. If that happened, their meeting would be in jeopardy.

“Quick, think of something,” Kurt whispered.

“I can’t.”

“If you don’t tell her anything, she is going to go back to Blaine and tell on us,” he exclaimed through clenched teeth.

“This isn’t what it looks like, Mercedes,” Puck tried to explain.

“Don’t lie to me Puckerman, I know what I saw.”

“The only thing you saw was me trying to get some chocolate off of Kurt’s lip,” Puck replied, telling a lie that not even a four year old would believe.

“Sure, you were. Look, I don’t care what you were doing, just don’t do it here where he can see you,” Mercedes warned before leaving them alone.

“Huh, I guess there are more non-Blaine worshipers that I thought,” a surprised Kurt said.

After Puck grunted in agreement, he took Kurt by the hand and led him out of the building. Silently they walked to the Navigator, unwilling to let each other go. Until Blaine was vanquished, the two boys could never truly be together. The entire situation was bullshit, especially since the only thing Kurt wanted right now was to take Puck home with him so Kurt could have his way with him.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t about to take the chance. Kurt knew that Blaine would take control of him as he stripped Puck naked. Not only couldn’t they have sex, but Kurt was still horny from the kiss Puck had given him in the hallway. They really needed to do something about Blaine Anderson or else he wouldn’t be getting to use any of the new toys he had bought on Puck any time soon.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt tried to will away his erection before asking, “Did you tell everyone about the meeting?”

“Fuck, I forgot to call Dean!”

“You can call him on the way to my house. We have to talk to my dad before your uncle and his cronies invade our house,” Kurt said before getting into his Navigator.

After Puck slipped into the passenger seat and closed the door, he pulled out his cell phone. Quickly dialing Dean’s number, he waited as Kurt sped towards his house. As it went to voicemail, Puck realized that the other man must still be on the road. Hearing him say, “Go for Dean,” and then a loud beep, Puck left a message telling Dean to meet them at Finn’s house. Once Puck was finished, he pressed end as Kurt pulled in the Hummel-Hudson driveway.

He put the Navigator in park before they went inside. Seeing that they had gotten home before Finn, Carole, and Burt, Kurt pulled Puck towards his room. After locking the door behind them, Kurt began to divest the other boy of his shirt. When it was off, Kurt proceeded to kiss the expanse of Puck’s muscular chest.

“We don’t have enough time for this Kurt,” Puck panted.

“Ten minutes is a plenty of time,” Kurt replied as he unzipped Puck’s pants. Pushing them down along with his Star Wars underwear, Kurt went for his well-earned prize. As he wrapped his mouth around Puck’s long, hard cock, he heard the front door bang up and Finn’s voice yelling that he was home. Letting out a string of curses (something that a well-refined Kurt never did in the presence of others) about his brother and a cock-blocking monster, Kurt helped Puck get redressed. Once they were decent, Kurt unlocked the door and made his way downstairs with Puck following closely behind him.

After shooting Finn a nasty look, Kurt disappeared into the kitchen in order to make dinner; tonight they would have a lot of mouths to feed. Realizing that he must have interrupted something, Finn blushed before sitting down in the living room. Sitting on the couch, he reached for the remote. Turning on the television to make up for the uncomfortable silence in the room, Finn began to surf through the channels as Puck sat down beside his best friend.

“Sorry man,” Finn said, not really sure about what he was asking forgiveness for. If the look on Kurt was anything to go by, Finn was quite sure he had done something wrong.

“You have nothing to apologize for, dude. I told him that we didn’t have any time for some fun.”

“TMI, dude,” Finn replied. “So, are you and Kurt together?”

“I guess so. I mean we sort of made out a little and did some other stuff—”

“So you aren’t boyfriends yet?” He asked his best friend, interrupting whatever it was Puck was about to say.

“Not yet. With this whole Blaine thing, I am always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean, how long will it be before Kurt becomes a pod person again?”

“I don’t know man, but maybe you should have a talk with him before he goes all Village of the Damned on your ass.”

“I will,” he promised quietly, as he tried to turn his attention back on the television.

“I know I’m supposed to be telling to not hurt my brother and junk, but you were my bro before Kurt was. You’ve been hurt in the past, because you were always second best. You deserve to be someone’s number one, and I was hoping that Kurt can be that person for you. If he’s not, I’ll kick his ass,” Finn said with a smile on his face.

“Thanks man, that means a lot to me,” Puck replied, extending a fist out to his best friend.

After Finn’s hand fist-bumped Puck’s back, he blurted out in order to ease the touchy-feeliness of the situation, “I think Sam has a crush on me.”

“You should go for it. Sam is a nice guy,” Puck teased.

“Maybe, I will,” he muttered under his breath as Burt came through the front door.

“Hello, boys,” Burt said, putting an end to anything Puck had to say about Finn and Sam sitting in a tree and kissing.

After they responded back to him, a rumpled Kurt came out of the kitchen. Noticing the lack of glassiness in his blue eyes, Burt assumed that his son was himself for now. Glad to see his Kurt, the older man went over to him and gave him a hug.

“I missed you son,” Burt admitted.

“I did too, dad.”

“I want to know everything. I’ve been kept in the dark for too long, Kurt.”

“You will. Bobby and the others are coming over tonight for a meeting,” Kurt said, reluctantly pulled away from Burt. “Did you know that Puck is Bobby’s nephew?”

“Can’t say that I did. He didn’t really talk about family when we went hunting together,” the older man replied. “Anyway, you go back to making dinner, and I will sit here with the boys and wait for the cavalry to arrive.”

Once Kurt went back to the kitchen, Burt sat down in his recliner. He wasn’t stupid; he had seen how different his son had been acting since getting back from Dalton. Burt just couldn’t do anything about it, not when he didn’t know who or what was controlling his boy. He also understood why Puck hadn’t come to him sooner.

“Damn stupid hunter code,” he muttered before looking at the two boys on the couch.

As Burt’s eyes bore into Puck, the young man took a big gulp prior to apologizing profusely for not going to the older man earlier. Silence filled the air after that as Burt quickly got up from his chair and slipped inside the kitchen. After grabbing three beers, he went back into the living room and sat down again. When he was done handing them each a can, Burt popped the tab on his beer can and said, “You can’t blame yourself for this son. I don’t. I know why you didn’t come to me about this, so you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t know that I was a hunter, nor did you think that I would believe you.”

“We didn’t, sir. Uncle Bobby is pretty tight-lipped when comes to telling me the identity of hunters in the area.”

“Please call me Burt. He can be stubborn, but the code is there for a reason. So tell me, what do you think has a hold over my son?”

“Well, it's not a possession. He’s being controlled by some kid named Blaine. I don’t know what the fuck he is, just that exorcisms doesn't seem to work on him,” Puck answered.

“I think I know what he might be, but I’d best save that information for tonight.”

“Why?” Finn asked.

“Because what I have to say is something that Kurt doesn’t even know about himself.”

Although they were curious about Burt’s secret, they knew better than to ask any questions. He wouldn’t be answering them until everyone got there. Kurt made enough meatballs and spaghetti to feed an army, they watched Deadliest Catch instead of talking. They sat there engrossed in a marathon until at six o’clock there was a knock on the door. Getting up from his comfortable La-Z-Boy, Burt went to answer it. Seeing Bobby on the other side, the mechanic smiled and enveloped him in a bear hug.

“How are you doing, old man?”

“I’m doing fine, Burt. I just wish that this little reunion were under happier circumstances,” Bobby admitted. “This guy behind me is Sam Winchester. I don’t think you’ve met him.”

“No, I haven’t, only John. It’s nice to meet you too, son,” Burt replied as he shook the younger man’s hand. “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

After letting them in, Burt led them into the living room. As they sat down, Sam flirted with Finn a little as Bobby tried to get to the crux of the situation. Although Dean hadn’t arrived with Castiel yet, the older man was eager to get started. With dinner still simmering in the kitchen, Bobby decided to ask a couple of questions. Once Dean got to the Hummel-Hudson household and they had their meal, they would hopefully begin their meeting.

“So, who long has this been going on?” Bobby asked.

“For a couple of months,” Puck admitted.

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” His uncle inquired.

“At first, I thought I was just being jealous because Kurt chose Blaine over me. I mean, I didn’t even know he wasn’t human until he transferred to McKinley, but even then I had to be sure. It wasn’t until Finn confirmed my suspicions that I finally called you. As I recall, you didn’t believe me.”

“This is no one’s fault. Puck did the right thing by waiting. We usually investigate before doing something stupid. And Bobby might have questioned your motives for asking him to drop everything and come to Lima, Puck, but at least he's here,” Burt pointed out, trying to make peace between the two of them. “Now, before we say anything further, Kurt has made a delicious meal for all of us. I expect to eat some of it before we talk.”

Burt was about to get to up to lead them to the dining room when there was another knock on the door. With a grumble, he proceeded to open it, revealing Dean and Castiel. After a brief introduction, they all followed Burt into the dining room where Kurt was setting everything up.

Once they were all seated, they dug in and enjoyed the food Kurt had made them. Silence filled the air for the rest of the meal, until not a crumb was left on their plates. Dean groaned as he pushed back his chair and patted his full stomach. Relax after a good meal, he looked at Kurt and said, “That was delicious.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied happily. “I could give you the recipe if you would like.”

“Sure, why not. Castiel and I are always looking for new things to cook.”

“I made a pecan pie as well.”

Dean was about to hug his host when Bobby glared at them and said, “Would you two quit your yammering. This is neither the time nor the place to talk about food. We have more important things to discuss, like why did you call this meeting in the first place? It’s not like we know what type of creature this Blaine kid might be.”

“Don't you think I know that?” Kurt said angrily. “I'm sick and tired of being used by this creep. I asked you here so that we can brainstorm. Plus, I would like to know if there is a way that I can stop Blaine from making me his puppet.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that,” Bobby apologized. “I wish we could do something instead of just sitting around here with our heads up our asses.”

“I might be able to find something that will keep from Blaine from taking over your mind again,” Sam offered, pulling out a laptop from the messenger bag he had brought with him.

“Good idea, moose. Meanwhile, I might be able to help you morons figure out what that annoying curly-haired kid is,” Crowley announced, popping into the dining room uninvited. “I've been asking around and I have some of the answers you seek.”

“Let me guess, you tortured it out of someone?” Dean said.

“Shut up, idjit. He's trying to help us,” Bobby pointed out.

“Thank you, Robert. As I was saying, being the King of Hell gives me a plethora of informants, and I happened to find one that knows who this Blaine fellow is.”

“And?” Puck prompted.

“You’re dealing with a fairy,” Crowley replied smugly.

“That's impossible,” Burt growled, knowing he would have to reveal the secret he had been keeping from Kurt if the intelligence the demon had gathered for them was accurate.

“Normally, you would be right. Fairies are usually all sweetness and light – annoying goody goodies if you ask me. However, if they give into their anger, bitterness, and greed, they can go dark,” Crowley said.

“How do you know so much about fairies?” Kurt inquired, asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

“I wasn't supposed to tell you this until you were older, but circumstances have changed. Your mother was queen of the fairies. She left the Moors to explore our world; she never expected to fall in love. When I first met, Elisabeth, it was love at first sight,and she felt the same way. She left everything she knew to be with me. Before we got married, Elizabeth left the throne to someone she trusted. When you were born, she hoped that one day you would inherit it.”

“Why didn't you tell me this before?”

“I promised your mother that I wouldn’t tell you of your true heritage until you came into your powers,” Burt replied. “Unfortunately, that won't be until you turn eighteen.”

Although Kurt wanted to be mad at his dad for keeping secrets from him, Kurt couldn't hold it against Burt. Elizabeth had her reasons for wanting Burt to hide the fact that she wasn't human. Kurt just wished he knew what they were. The other things he worried about was who exactly had his mother left in charge of the Moors, and what did this information have to do with Blaine? If he was indeed a dark fairy, why was Blaine going after him?

“I still don't get what Blaine wants from me?”

“I wish I knew,” Burt answered truthfully. “Your mother didn’t tell that much when it came to her former life. Once she gave away her immortality to be with me, she didn’t mention the Moors or that fact there could be dark fairies.”

“I could find out for you,” Crowley offered. “As King of Hell, I have a few stool pigeons at my disposal that will be willing to get that information for us. The problem is that only fairies are allowed to enter the Moors. Fortunately, I happened to have a drinking buddy that is of the glittering-wings persuasion.”

“I still don’t get why you’re being so helpful. What’s your motive? Puck might be your pseudo nephew, but you don’t do anything unless it benefits you,” Dean pointed, wondering if the demon had some ulterior motive. He might be dating Bobby, but that didn't mean that Crowley all of a sudden became one of the good guys.

“I’m genuinely hurt by your lack of faith, squirrel. You should learn to trust me more,” the King of Hell replied prior to disappearing from the dining room.

“I wish you be nice to him, Dean, but seeing as you'll probably never like Crowley, we should move onto other things. Like if there is indeed a spell to stop Blaine from enthralling Kurt and the rest of the students affected by him,” Bobby said.

“You guys should go back to the hotel and sleep. I'll remain here and continue to look for something,” Sam announced as he continued to fiddle around with his laptop.

“Are you sure, son?”

“I'll be fine, Bobby. Do you mind if I sleep on your couch if gets too late, Burt?”

“You’re more than welcome to stay here,” Burt answered before looking at Puck, who had his arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders. “I assume that you would like to sleep over as well?”

“Of course I would, Mr. H, if you don’t mind me staying in Kurt’s room,” Puck answered.

Although he was being a little ambitious with his request, Puck wasn’t about to leave Kurt’s side. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Kurt before Blaine began to control his mind again. Even though Puck knew that Burt was feeling a bit uneasy about having Kurt’s boyfriend stay the night, Puck hoped that the older man would let him sleep in his son’s bedroom.

“As much as I would like to say no, I can’t. Kurt isn’t a little boy anymore, and as long as you two promise to be careful, Puck can sleep in your room,” Burt said.

“Thank you, sir,” Puck replied, appreciated the fact that the older man trusted him with Kurt.

“You’re welcome,” Burt answered. “By the way, son, if you hurt my boy in anyway, I will kill you.”

“He’ll have to get through me first,” Finn teased.

After throwing a pillow at Finn, Puck went upstairs with Kurt while Bobby, Dean, and Castiel went to the motel. As Sam continued to type away at his computer, Finn went into the living room to watch some television. At dinner, Burt had noticed that his stepson had been staring starry eyed at Sam. The problem was that Sam looked at Finn in the same exact way. Deciding to confront the situation head on, Burt peeked his head into the living room and said, “Why don’t you go upstairs and play some video games with Puck and Kurt. “’l'll clean up.”

“Okay,” Finn replied, prior to shutting off the television.

Once he was done putting the remote away, Finn ran up the stairs to join his best friend and brother. When Burt was sure he was gone, he sat down next to Sam and said, “I want to know your intentions towards my son.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam replied as his hands stopped dancing around the keyboard of his laptop.

“Don’t lie to me, Sam. I saw the way you were looking at Finn during dinner.”

“I like him,” he admitted as he began to blush. “Nothing, however, is going to happen between the two of us.”

“Is it because of the age difference?” Burt inquired.

“That is one of the reasons, but there is also the fact that everyone that I love ends up dying. I’d rather not take the chance,” Sam admitted.

“That must be a lonely life.”

“There are times that I wish I had someone to spend the rest of my life with, but it’s not in the cards for me.”

“I can tell you’re a good kid, Sam. Finn would be lucky to have you. He has a big heart, but he’s been hurt in the past by girls he thought loved him. I have a feeling that things might be different with you. Just think about it before you dismiss a relationship with him altogether,” Burt said.

“I don’t get it. Why are giving me permission to date your underage son?”

“Because it would make Finn happy, and with the relationship he has been in lately, it’s something I haven’t seen in a very long time. I would prefer, however, if you would wait until he was eighteen.”

“Don’t worry, Burt, nothing is going to happen between the two of us. As much I like him, I’m not planning on staying in Ohio,” Sam interjected.

Not knowing what to say in order to change Sam’s mind, Burt got up from his chair and went back into the kitchen and began to clean up. With a sigh, Burt turned on the faucet before covering the with the plug. After squirting some Dawn in the sink, he put some rubber gloves one before he started to wash the dishes. As he soaped them up, he began to pray for the first time since his wife died; he asked for his sons to be happy and for Blaine to get the justice that he deserved.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, after Kurt had kicked both of Puck and Finn’s asses during their Halo marathon, Finn went to his room to play his drums. Once he was gone, Kurt locked the door behind his brother. After he was sure no one would interrupt them, Kurt pounced on Puck. Kurt had begun to kiss his way up Puck’s neck when he suddenly started to pull away.

“Is something wrong?” Kurt asked worriedly.

“I’m not so sure that we should be doing this,” Puck answered hesitantly.

“If you’re not ready…”

“I need you so much, Kurt but I’m worried that Blaine will take over your mind again. I don’t want to be left hanging again.”

“I wish I could promise you it won’t happen, Puck but I can’t, not when I don't know when that asshole will decide to use me as his puppet again.”

“Then maybe we should wait,” Puck replied reluctantly.

“Ugh, this so frustrating! All I want to do is make love to you, but I can’t even do that because of fucking Blaine,” Kurt exclaimed.

“I want to be with you, baby. Unfortunately, we just have to be a little patient,” Puck said as he gathered Kurt in his arms.

“Patience is not one of my strongest suits. Want… you… now,” Kurt said, punctuating each word with a chaste kiss against Puck’s lips as he wrapped his hand around Puck’s length.

As his cock began to harden, Puck moaned, “God that feels so good! I want you so badly, Kurt. Just swear to me that you’ll stop and tell me if he tries to take over your mind again.”

“I promise,” he said as he began to divest Puck of his clothing.

Once Puck was undressed, Kurt rapidly got rid of what he was wearing. Now naked in front of their partner, they touched and caressed until they each begged for more. Taking some initiative, Kurt whispered a simple requested before Puck went on his hands and knees. Feeling a bit naughty, Kurt began to circle his lover’s hole with his tongue. Pleasuring Puck, Kurt teased him for a while until finally Kurt plunged it inside Puck’s opening. Setting a rhythm, he licked, sucked, and nibbled until Puck was a quivering mess.

“Now… please…” Puck pleaded, trying to convey what he wanted.

Pulling back from his lover, Kurt leaned over to grab a condom and some lubricant from his night table. Once the condom was on his hard, long length, Kurt poured a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers before he began licking Puck’s hole again. His tongue moved in and out as he added his fingers into the mix. As Kurt began to stretch the tight opening, a desperate Puck begged for Kurt to fuck him. When he was sure that his lover was ready, Kurt slowly entered him. He waited for a couple of seconds until Puck adjusted to his size before thrusting in and out.

There was a bit of pain for Puck at first, but slowly it soon turned into pleasure as he asked for Kurt to go not only faster but harder. As Kurt gave into the rhythm his lover wanted, he wrapped his hand around Puck’s dick. With each snap of his hip, Kurt moved it up and down his lover’s member. With a shout, Puck came as his opening fluttered around Kurt. Giving into the pleasure he felt, Kurt came as well.

A bit winded, Kurt slowly pulled out of Puck before going into his private bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth, he ran it under some warm water before going back into his bedroom. After they took turns tenderly wiping each other clean, Puck shifted a bit prior to snuggling with Kurt. Tired, Puck placed his head on his lover’s chest as drifted off to sleep. Kurt stroked Puck’s arms for a while until he began struggling to keep awake. As eyes slide shut, he sleepily wondered why Blaine hadn’t taken over his mind again (especially since Kurt had finally lost his virginity without any interference from Blaine).

While he slept, on the other side of town Blaine was becoming unhinged. All his plans were destroyed, gone because he couldn’t manipulate Kurt anymore. A half-fairy who hadn’t come into his powers yet shouldn’t able to fight against his magic, yet somehow, Kurt had rebelled against him, and now Blaine wouldn’t be able to use his soul to go back home to the Moors. In just one moment, he had lost everything, and now he would make Kurt pay dearly for it.

“You will not touch my son,” a voice said, as the ghostly apparition of Elizabeth Hummel appeared before the dark fairy.

“You should be in the Veil, No one is allowed back from it once they die!”

“Unless they had just cause,” she answered. “It would seem that you know nothing about our laws or you have never tried to place Kurt under your thrall.”

“I couldn’t care less about your rules. They were the reason I was banished.”

“Do you think you would be allowed to stay in the Moors after you tried to kill your brother? Your exile was an act of mercy from Cooper. A traitor like you should have been hanged.”

“He is just a fool like you were. You gave up your immortality for a mortal…”

“You might see love as weakness, but it’s not. It was because of my son’s love for Puck that I was able to come back from the Veil. Because of them, I was able to stop you,” Elizabeth interjected. “Not that your scheme to steal his soul to get back home would have worked. You wouldn’t have gotten what you required through his virginity.”

"I don't believe any of your lies. The books clearly stated…”

“Those teachings are apocryphal,” she shouted. “You are a greedy fool. It was his love you should have sought, but you will never have that, for his heart belongs to Puck.”

“I don’t give a fuck about him, or his lover. It’s because of them my people will suffer for having my fool brother as their king. The Moors were supposed to be mine, but you gave them to Cooper, a simpering idiot who only wants peace. I, on the other hand, would make a much better ruler. Now, because of your son, I have lost my only chance at the throne. I shall make them pay for what they have done,” Blaine vowed.

“You’re right, you are nothing like your brother. He is a good, kind king, something you could never be. If I had left the Moors under your control, thousands of fairies would have suffered. You would have taken over their minds and made them your slaves. Cooper was wise to stop you in your tracks. Too bad he was kind enough to spare you your life, Blaine,” Elizabeth said unkindly. “As for my son and his mate, you will not harm one hair on them.”

“And who’s going to stop me. You can’t. You’re just a ghost,” the dark fairy taunted.

“Unfortunately, you’re correct. I used what little power I had left to protect my son, but what you fail to realize is there are others willing to stop you. As we speak, Crowley is talking to your brother. That drinking buddy of his is Cooper. Right now, he is talking to the King of Hell and telling him how to kill you. Your reign over the people of Lima is about to come to an end.”

“I don’t believe you. Cooper would never let someone kill me!”

“Of course he would, especially since you pose a big threat to the people of his world and ours. It was your actions against my son that made Cooper realized that the best punishment he could give you, was death. Goodbye, Blaine Anderson, for tomorrow your existence shall be no more,” Elizabeth said, before vanishing back to the Veil.

As he sat there in the darkness, the dark fairy knew there was no where he could run nor hide. Once Cooper told Crowley his weakness, all hope would be lost; they would be coming for him. By tomorrow night he would be dead, and Blaine was well aware that no one would mourn his loss.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt and Puck were still asleep when the King of Hell, popped into their room. He enjoyed the view for a moment before announcing his presence by turning on Kurt’s stereo with the snap of his fingers. Wicked began to play loudly as the couple tried to place pillows over their heads to drown out the sound. When that didn’t work they covered their nakedness with some blankets before giving Crowley the stink eye.

“What are you doing here?” A cranky Puck asked, He was annoyed that the demon had woken them up at four o’clock in the morning, especially they didn’t have to get up until six.

“You mean besides being a general nuisance to you and your boyfriend?” The King of Hell teased. “I came here to tell you boys how to kill that annoying asshole of yours.”

“Really, you’re not just messing around with us, are you?” Kurt inquired eagerly.

“Would I do such a thing to you?”

“Of course, you would! Now tell us how to kill Blaine,” Puck demanded.

“Well… if you’re going to be that way… I think I’ll just go…”

“Puck, tell him you're sorry.”

“I’m really sorry, oh great and powerful King of Hell. What could I ever do to mend my ways?” Puck asked sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sighed and said, “Ignore him, Crowley. I happened to appreciate you doing this for us when you didn’t have to. So, what did you find out?”

“We’ll, not only is my drinking buddy the king of the fucking fairies, but he also happens to be the little pissant’s big brother. He told me the whole sordid tale and gave me the information we needed,” Crowley replied. “The only way to kill a fairy is to put an old iron stake that was blessed by the King of the Moors’ magic through his heart. Luckily, Cooper was kind enough to hand over such an item to me, after putting on some leather gloves, of course. Fairies can’t handle iron without some kind of reaction, so Cooper even being near it told me how much he wanted to rid himself of Blaine.”

“So are you going to give it to us?” Puck asked.

“Usually, there’s a price—”

“I should have known that you would screw us over,” the teenager growled, interrupting the demon mid-sentence.

“You didn’t let me finish! Since I love that old crotchety uncle of yours, I’ll give it you for free. Selling your soul isn’t necessary,” the demon replied as he handed the stake over to Puck. “This can only be wielded by another fairy, so Kurt has to be the one who kills Blaine.”

“Thank you, Crowley. Now I can get my life back,” Kurt said.

“Just don’t tell anyone about this. I’m the King of Hell and I have a reputation to maintain,” Crowley reminded them before disappearing from the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Once he was gone, Kurt got out of the bed and began to get dressed. After a couple of minutes, Puck followed his lover’s example by pulling his clothes on. They both knew they had to get rid of Blaine before school started. With two and a half hours to spare, they ran down the stairs and past the living room where they were met by the sight of a rumpled Finn and a bleary eyed Sam.

“Where are you guys going?” Sam asked with a yawn, as Puck and Kurt made their way to the door.

“To Blaine’s house. Crowley found out how to kill him,” Kurt answered.

“Should we call the others?” Finn inquired.

“No, we don’t have the time. Besides, there is nothing they can do. According to Crowley, only a fairy can gank him,” Puck said.

“So only Kurt can–”

“Well, he is the only one with fairy blood,” Sam interjected before Finn could say anything else.

“Damn,” Finn exclaimed. “I was really hoping to be the one to obliterate that bastard.”

“Someone has been studying for his SATs. Anyway, if anyone deserves to kill that asshole, it’s Kurt. After all, he’s the one who Blaine decided to mind-fuck,” Puck admitted.

“I agree,” Sam said. “By the way, we’re coming with you. No arguments.”

With some reluctance, the two boys decided that the older man was right. Trying not to wake Carole or Burt, they quietly crept out of the house. After locking the door behind them, they hopped into Kurt’s Navigator. Even though Kurt was no longer under Blaine’s control, he still remembered where Blaine lived. Kurt had been there many times during his time as a pod person.

Pressing his foot on the Navigator’s accelerator, Kurt sped toward the outskirts of Lima. As they got close to Blaine’s house, Puck turned towards Sam and Finn, who were sitting in the back. Smirking at them, he asked, “So what were you guys up to last night?”

“None of your business,” Finn answered curtly.

As a blush began to spread across Finn’s face, Puck chuckled. He was glad that his best friend had finally found someone who treated him right. Realizing that they weren’t ready to say anything about their relationship, he decided not to tease Finn about Sam. Leaving them alone, Puck turned around so that he was facing the front again. Once he wasn’t looking, Sam grabbed Finn’s hand and smiled.

Last night they had decided to take thing slow and get to know each other. That didn’t stop them from making out on the couch, however. Although, they had talked well into the night about different things, Sam still wasn’t sure about staying in Ohio. Squeezing Finn’s hand, he started to wonder if living in Lima until Finn was done with high school would really be a bad thing.

As Kurt parked his car near the curb of Blaine’s house, the four boys went into hunter mode. Not caring that Blaine’s door was locked, Sam kicked it down. After it hit the ground with a bang, he entered the house. As Finn, Puck, and Kurt followed closely behind him, they kept their eyes peeled for Blaine. Spreading out, they looked in each room until the found the dark fairy sitting in his billiard room. In his hands was a half-empty bottle of scotch. It seemed that Blaine, expecting their visit, had gotten drunk. He might have enjoyed his liquor a bit too much, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put up a fight.

Even though he couldn’t get back to the Moors so that he could enslave his people and use them for his own pleasure, he wasn’t going to just stand there and let himself die. As they made their way towards the dark fairy, he got up from his chair. Swaying a little, Blaine faced the boy who was going to be his undoing.

“Go ahead, run me through,” he slurred drunkenly.  
.  
“You’re just going to stand there and just let me kill you?” Kurt asked, surprised that Blaine was making it so easy for him.

“Of course not,” he said, pointing his hand towards Kurt.

From his fingers, a bolt of lightning shot out towards the four boys. The alcohol that he had indulged himself in early had left its mark on Blaine. With his brain addled by booze, his shot went wide, causing no harm towards his enemies. Taking advantage of the situation, Finn and Sam rushed forward as they each pinned one of the dark fairy’s arm against the wall. As Blaine stood there immobilized, Kurt took out the stake Crowley had given him and plunged it into Blaine’s heart. A scream echoed throughout the room before Kurt pulled back. Looking down as the carpet, they saw that there was nothing left of Blaine except a pile of glittering dust.

The battle was over and they had won. Not wanting to be there one minute longer, they eagerly left Blaine's house and went to the Pancake House to eat breakfast. As Kurt, Sam, and Finn picked at their food, Puck went outside to call Bobby so that he could update him on what had happened. Once he was done briefing his uncle and Dean over speakerphone, Puck hung up and walked back to their table. Seeing that they weren’t eating, Puck asked the waitress for their check. After paying for their meals, they went back to Finn and Kurt’s house.

With only an hour left until school started, the boys weren’t sure they wanted to go. Although they were happy Blaine was gone, they were exhausted. As sleepy as they were, however, they went to school anyway. Not only did they have Glee practice, but they wanted to see if the students at McKinley were back to normal.

Once they had gone to the Lima Bean to get some coffee, they parked the Navigator in the school’s lot. After they got out of the truck, Sam went to Principal Figgins’ office to see if they still need a substitute for English. Meanwhile, Puck and Kurt, who didn’t want to hide their relationship from anyone, make a conscious decision to walk hand-in-hand down the hallway.

Standing beside the couple was Finn, who was closely watching the other students. When no one batted an eye when they saw Puck with Kurt, Finn began to get a little nervous. It wasn’t until one of the football players threw a cherry flavored slushy at Jacob Ben Israel that Finn knew that everything was back to normal.

When Rachel began to demand that Mr. Schuester give her a solo during practice, Finn breathed a sigh of relief. Although both his friends and enemies were back to their imperfect selves, Finn couldn’t be happier. Blaine’s control of the students of William McKinley High School had finally come to an end.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

With the dark fairy finally defeated, Bobby, Dean, Castiel, and Sam were ready to go home to South Dakota. After packing their belonging into the trunks of their vehicles, they were ready to hit the road. While Puck said his uncle goodbye, Sam had pulled Finn to the side. 

Sam didn’t even notice that Bobby was gone until he glanced back to where Dean and Castiel were standing. Knowing his brother would like to leave soon, Sam slipped Finn a piece of paper with his cellphone number on it. 

“Call me sometime,” Sam said before leaving Finn’s side.

After one last look at Finn, Sam slid into the Impala’s back seat. With a slam of the door and the purr of the engine, they hunters disappeared from sight as Finn sadly looked on. Crumpling the piece of notebook paper into a ball, Finn sighed before throwing it to the ground. Leaving it to lie in the grass, Finn was about to go back into the house when he heard the familiar sound of Dean’s car.

Parking in the driveway, Sam quickly got out of the Impala. Running over to Finn, he gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, “I decided to stay in Lima.”

Smiling, Finn pulled away before taking Sam by the hand and dragged him into the house.

Left alone, Puck leaned down and passionately kissed his boyfriend on the lips. As Kurt returned it with an equal fervency, Kurt felt himself getting hard. Knowing better than disturb Sam and Finn, Kurt pulled away his boyfriend and asked, “Have you ever thought of making love in a Jacuzzi?”

“Plenty of times,” Puck answered, a smirked firmly planted on his tan face.

“Then, I have just the place.”

Thankfully, Sebastian had given him an open invitation to use his house any time they wanted. It was the least the Warbler could do when he learned that Kurt had gotten rid of his little problems. Since Sebastian’s parents were never home, Kurt decided to use the offer to his advantage. As Puck followed his boyfriend to his Navigator, he knew that life with Kurt would never be boring.

For the first time in his life, Puck found himself happy and in a long term relationship. He knew that Kurt was the one and he planned to be with Kurt for a very long time. That, of course, meant going to New York City once they graduated from high school. Thankfully the letter of early acceptance to Manhattan School of Music (which he had tried out for after stopping the apocalypse) that in his pocket was proof of his commitment to making things work with Kurt, because now that he had Kurt, Puck refused to let him go.

“Come on, we have a Jacuzzi to defile,” Kurt said before driving towards Sebastian’s mansion.

As they drove off into the sunset, the couple knew they could face anything the world had to throw at them as long as they were together.

THE END


End file.
